


Agents of Yesterday (Avengers x Reader x OC)

by peridotprincess



Series: Spies and Soldiers [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, Everyone is emotional, F/M, Lemon, Natasha is badass, Reader Insert, Rivarly, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve is emotional, Super Soldier Serum, Tags Are Fun, bad bitches everywhere, bucky is emotional, female superheroes!, hyrdra's bitchass, people be dying everywhere, reader - Freeform, sharon is a bitch, some drama, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotprincess/pseuds/peridotprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL TO SPIES AND SOLDIERS<br/>A year and a half after Nicole's death, we return to (y/n) and the Avengers. Spider-Man has officially joined the superhero team, Bucky and (y/n) are engaged, and Sharon & Steve are dating. But, everything changes when the mysterious Karina Barinov enters Steve's and the team's life. She might seem innocent and beautiful, but she is the ruthless assassin, Black Phoenix. And, there is more to Karina Barinov, that will surprise everyone. Something that no one even noticed or realized...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back in Black

"Parker where the hell are you?" (y/n) yelled into her earpiece as she kicked an enemy soldier in the gut.  
  
    "I'm right here, Chang. Calm your tits!" Spider-Man swung in and landed next to the (h/c). They were back to back as they fought off many enemies. "You seem tired, Chang? You're not fighting to your prime!"  
  
    "Oh, shut up Spidey. You can't even fight as good as me! You've been on the team for about three months, you don't know as much as me!" (y/n) shouted as she knocked down the last enemy.  
  
    "But, I bet that I'm better than your last partner. With my enhanced sense and my powers, I think that I am a good asset to this team," Spider-Man said as the two of them walked back towards the jet.  
  
    "You'll never be as good as my last partner. She was loyal, strong, trustworthy, and I could actually tolerate her... You are nothing like her, and you'll never be like her either," (y/n) coldly replied with a flip of her (h/c) hair.  
  
    "Well, damn. I'm sorry for mentioning her (y/n). I shouldn't have said that; I know how much she meant to you," Peter said as he took off his red Spider-Man mask.  
  
    "Hey, it's alright Pete. I know you didn't mean any harm," (y/n) smiled towards the brunet and headed towards her fiance."James, I missed you. I didn't know that you'd be on this mission," she kissed him and squeezed his metal arm once before she headed over to sit down.  
  
    Sharon and Steve walked into the jet holding hands,"What a mission. Good job everybody. It's time to head back home then..." Steve sighed as he wiped sweat from his head with his other hand.   
  
    "I think you did a good job too, sweetie," Sharon said as she kissed Steve's cheek making him flush.  
  
    "You are two are so adorable it makes me sick," (y/n) said with a laugh. The couple laughed along with her, but they really didn't know that she actually meant that. Ever since Steve moved on because of Nicole's death to Sharon, (y/n) was disgusted. She understood that he can't hold onto her sister forever, and (y/n) was the one to tell him to move on, but, it still made her sad. It could have been Steve and Nicole, but it was Sharon and Steve. It made her happy that Steve was happy, but she knew that he was missing something in his heart...  
 

* * *

  

**Later**

  
    After they all came home from the mission, the whole team got dressed into their formal wear for a party that Tony was holding for Bucky and (y/n)'s recent engagement. Piano music played and the conversations of guests filled the room. It was warm and welcoming and the engaged couple sat at their table holding hands.  
  
    "Gosh, Tony always goes overboard. I wanted a party, but not a party of this magnitude..." (y/n) said as she put a strand of (h/c) hair behind her ear.   
  
    "Babe, it's fine. At least Tony took our engagement into consideration. I mean it's still a party, even though it's a ridiculously big party," Bucky said as he squeezed (y/n)'s small hand.  
 

 

**...**

  
    Steve drunk from his glass of red wine as he listened to Sharon go on about the wedding planning for (y/n)'s wedding," Steve, I'm going to go talk to Natasha for a minute about something. Do you mind?" Steve silently shook his head, and Sharon kissed his cheek, then walked away towards the redhead.  
  
    Steve then felt someone tap his shoulder and he causally turned around towards the mysterious person. He saw a beautiful female: olive skin, stunning grey eyes, and jet black hair. Her full lips were sculpted with a dark red, and she wore a low v-neck blue dress. His breath hitched in his throat because she look so familiar, yet so different...  
  
    "Mr. Rogers, I presume? I've been looking all over the place for you. This is such a large party, but it is awfully nice," the female finally spoke, breaking Steve's staring.  
  
    "And you may be?" Steve asked confused.  
  
    "Karina Barinov. I believe you've met my uncle, you arrested him quite a while ago.. But I assure you that my father is not associated with my uncle's wrong doings," Karina said as she held out her hand. Steve shook her hand and didn't want to let go. Her hand even felt familiar to him, but he let go because he didn't want to give her a weird impression.  
  
    "Steve Rogers, and what brings you here to come meet me?" the blond asked.  
  
    "My father would like to associate himself with you. You're such a great role model for so many people, and my father thinks that you'd be a great spokesperson for our new campaign for schoolchildren. It's a variety of things, like studying, bullying, exercise, etc. My father would have been here, but he's awfully busy..."  
  
    "I think that I'd actually like to be your spokesperson. It is for such a great cause; when exactly do I start, or more like can I have more information."  
  
    "Here's our business' card," Karina hands Steve a blue card, and he gladly takes it,"Well, I do have go. I believe that my father is calling me now. He doesn't like me being out too late..." Karina smiled and walked away. Her heels clicked against the floor, and Steve couldn't help but stare. Something about her was hypnotizing, and Steve didn't know why she put him under her spell...  
  
    "Steve, I'm tired. Do you want to go to bed with me?" Sharon yawned as she suddenly appeared. She grabbed onto Steve's hand and rubbed it gently. Steve nodded and the couple headed to the elevator to head to bed.  
 

* * *

  
    "Father, I think that we have him. He agreed to be our 'spokesman' and he even took our business card. What is the plan now?" Karina asked as she sat into the limo and the door closed.   
  
    "To infiltrate into the tower. I want you to seduce him, and then eliminate him. We also need to get rid of that wretched 'Bucky Barnes' and (Y/N) Chang for abandoning us. They are both disgraces; they could've been great assets to Hydra, just like you, my beautiful Karina," Sasha, Karina's father, said as he rubbed her cheek.  
  
    "I will do whatever you say father. I will seduce the soldier, and then get rid of him and his friends. They truly are disgraces to us."  
  
    Sasha nodded," Now it's time for you to complete another mission when we get home. I hope you're up for it daughter."  
  
    "I am ready to kill whomever you want me to, father," Karina nodded. The limo pulled away from Avengers tower and drove towards the Barinov's home.  
 

* * *

  
      
    Karina crept through the window of the apartment building. Her mission was simple; kill the man, take a picture, and send it to her father to confirm the murder. This guy had owed her father's companion money, and Karina was sent to get rid of him. He hadn't payed in over a year, what an idiot. Right now, Karina was Black Phoenix, better known as one of the most dangerous mercenaries in the business at the moment. She silently walked through the apartment until she saw a light. There the man was, sitting at his small, circular dining table while reading a newspaper.   
  
    Karina pulled out her gun as she walked towards the man. She pointed it towards his head and shot him in the neck. He fell limp from his chair. Karina was about to make her escape when young girls and a women, possibly their mother, ran into the dining room. They stared at Karina and the two girls started to weep, and the mother held both her daughters protectively against her body. Karina continued staring at the girls, one had brown hair and the other had (h/c) hair, and a memory came rushing through her head.  
  
_"(Y/N)! I'm scared. This lighting and thunder is scary, and mommy isn't here to comfort us!" a small brunette female cried.  
  
    "Hey! It's okay, you're going to be fine! We have our big bro here to protect us. Right J?" a small (y/n) smiled towards the brunette.  
  
    "Of course, I'll always be here to protect you guys," a male that resembled the brunette female said as he embraced his sisters.  
  
    "What are you three doing in the closet?" a gentle voice spoke as the closet opened. A gorgeous fair skinned, Asian women smiled down at her three children as she held a flashlight,"You guys just can't hide in the closet like that. Nearly scared me to death because I couldn't find you." She knelt down and embraced her three kids into a hug."_  
  
    Karina was snapped out her thoughts by the mother calling the police,"Yes! My husband's been shot! By this madwoman in my god damn apartment! Please hurry up!" Karina stepped towards the woman and grabbed the phone from her hand. She stomped on the phone, and walked back to the man's corpse. She took out her phone and snapped a picture. Karina sent the picture to her father, and went to the window that she entered through. Before she left, she couldn't help, but feel bad for the two little girls.   
  
    She jumped through the window and climbed onto the roof, escaping the scene. For once, Karina felt bad. For once, Karina actually felt an emotion on a mission. She couldn't let her father know that she felt bad on her much, or else he'd punish her. Their family motto was to conceal your feelings during important operations, and Karina had failed. But, the flashback earlier made her think, **am I really a _Barinov?_**


	2. True Self (真实的自我)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karina Barinov meets the reader and Steve, and she starts to realize who she is really is.

        The sunlight crept through the window of Karina's room. She opened her grey eyes and yawned, rolling over to stare at her alarm clock. The clock read '9:03 a.m' in glowing blue numbers. Karina rubbed her eyes and sat up. She wasn't sure what she'd do today. She didn't have an actual job because she didn't count being a mercenary to be an actual occupation. Karina combed her fingers through her black hair, and her head snapped to her door when she heard a soft knock.  
  
    "Karina, sweetie. Are you up? I want to speak to you," her mother's soft voice said as she quietly opened the door.  
  
    "Good morning, mother. What is that you wish to speak to me about?" Karina said as her mother sat on the bed.   
  
    "Well, you haven't been on any missions for a few days. What happened on your last mission? You know, the one where you had to kill that man who owed Abel money," Inna said with a smile.  
  
    "I... I saw something. I saw two little girls and their mother, crying. I killed someone's husband, I killed someone's father... I actually feel bad this time, I don't know what's wrong. Please, don't tell father. He'll punish me if he finds out that I felt something on that mission," Karina pleaded with sad eyes.  
  
    "Oh, my darling Karina, I will keep this a secret. There is nothing wrong with feeling bad, but we have to do, what we have to do to please our superiors. It is completely acceptable that you feel guilt, even though your father would disagree with that. I promise that I won't your father," Inna said as she rubbed her daughter's hands.  
  
    "But, I also saw some kind of image, like a memory. Like I experienced it before. I saw a small girl resembling me, hiding with another (h/c) girl, and a young boy who looked like the first girl. They were in a closet hiding from lightning and thunder, and then a gorgeous woman came into the closet, embracing the three children. I don't know what it means. But, what really scares me, is that the little brown haired child, looked close to what I look like..." Karina said as she stared blankly at her mother.  
  
    Inna froze and her breath hitched. She couldn't let Karina find out what she and her husband were hiding from her. "Karina, it must of just been a dream. It's all good. It's all right. You were probably just frightened and startled from seeing those two girls crying. It was nothing drastic..."  
  
    "And, while I was putting away photos and documents in a file for the man that I killed, I ran across a tan folder. I felt bad going through father's stuff, but I had to look into this file. I opened it, and it said 'Experiment 193', and it showed pictures of the same girl that I saw in my hallucination. Her name was Nicole Chang, and there were even pictures from when she grew older. Then, I saw that she was pronounced dead two years ago, but in red letters it said 'recollected'. Is father keeping the bodies of his victims? What does this 'recollected' mean?"   
  
    "Karina! You shall not go through your father's stuff. If he asked you to put away photos and documents, you do so and leave. The next time you do something like that, I will not defend or protect you from your father's punishment. You are not to dabble into the lives of those eliminated. You need to keep your nose out of that, all you do is kill and send us the information. Nothing more nothing less. I want you to be more careful, or else you will be seeing the back of your father's hand..." Inna suddenly burst into anger. She stood up giving Karina a glare before she stood at the door,"And, don't forget that your suitor party is tonight..." She slammed the door and Karina winced.   
  
    Why was her mother so concerned about her hallucination and why was she so angry about her finding that file? Karina was hoping that her mother would help her, but her mother was scared of her own father. Karina opened the drawer to nightstand to take out the file that she was talking about. She looked more into it. Nicole was a beautiful woman, but it was such a shame that her life came to end. Her cause of death had said comatose, and her killer's name was stated. But, one thing caught her eye. When she looked at the 'possible partners' section, it read 'Steve Rogers'...  
 

* * *

 

    "Who is this Barinov guy, anyways? I've never heard of him until you mentioned him to us all. I don't even know what he does exactly. All I can guess, is that he is rich?" (y/n) said to Steve with a shrug of her shoulders.   
  
    "He runs a lot of restaurants, and owns a lot of branches of businesses. He seems like a nice guy. I met him a day after your engagement party," Steve replied to (y/n) as the rest of the team went their separate ways.   
  
    "Well, I'd like to meet him, so I can see how he's like. I trust you Steve, but I just want to meet the guy, if we're all sort of associating ourselves with him..." the (h/c) said as she sighed.   
  
    "You'd like to meet who?" an accented voice said. Both Steve and (y/n) turned around to face none other than Karina herself, along with her father, Sasha.  
  
    "Oh, hello Mr. Barinov, and Karina," Steve shook Sasha's hand, and kissed Karina's hand, making her flush.  
  
    "And, you must be (y/n). It's a pleasure to meet you," Karina smiled as she shook the (h/c)'s hand.   
  
    "Anyways, I must go and tend to the rest of my guests. Hope you two enjoy this party, and be free to drink and eat as much as you like," Sasha said as he kissed his daughter's cheek, and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
    "So, what is this party for anyways, or does your father like to have pointless parties just like Tony?" (y/n) asked as she took a sip from her glass of vodka.   
  
    "It's a party to help me find a husband," Karina sighed and rolled her eyes,"I don't wish to have a husband, but my father insists that I find one soon. He wants me to be married and pregnant before I turn twenty-five years of age."  
  
    "That's a total bummer. You shouldn't be forced to get married. How old are you anyways?"  
  
    "My mother says that I am twenty-three, but I've been doubting her words lately. I feel like my parents are hiding something from me..." Karina said," Can I speak with you two privately? I know that I've only know you for a short while, but I already know that I can trust you..."  
  
    Steve and (y/n) both looked at each other, and then looked at Karina with a nod. They followed Karina into a room that wasn't being using for the party, and Karina closed and locked the doors. "Thank you for following me. I need more information on this one person. I believe that my father's work isn't as innocent and good as I thought..."  
  
    "What exactly is your father doing? Please don't tell that he's Hydra. I am literally one hundred percent done with these motherfuckers," (y/n) said as she set down her glass on a nearby table.  
  
    "Yes, he is indeed Hydra. Trust me, I'm not that fond of Hydra either, but my father would say otherwise..." Karina went to a table and opened it's drawer, taking out a tan folder. She handed it Steve, and he took it. He carefully opened it, and examined it. His hands tightly gripped onto the folder, and he looked distressed.  
  
    "I can help you gather information, but it might be little hard for me," Steve said as his eyes began to water. (Y/N) looked at the file and gasped,"What does 'recollected' mean? Does your father have Nicole's corpse somewhere?" (y/n) asked as she held in her anger.   
  
    "I believe recollected means that once we have captured or killed someone, we collect their body or corpse. Hydra turns them into a human weapon, and that's their new identity. I saw the Winter Soldier's file, it did indeed say 'recollected'."  
  
    "So, that means, Nicole is being used as a human weapon for Hydra. Does that mean that she's still alive and out there?" Steve asked, lifting his head from looking at the documents.  
  
    "It is most likely that she is alive. She could be in the same place as the Winter Soldier once was. I want you guys to help me find her, I think she's a missing link to my real identity. I am starting to think that my real name isn't even Karina Barinov..."  
  
    "She's really alive, my one and only is, alive," Steve grinned and embraced Karina,"Oh my god, thank you so much Karina..."   
  
    "But, be careful. She might not be the same perky woman that you remember. All those experiments and torture, could have changed her so drastically, that she doesn't even know who she really was."  
  
    "We've helped Bucky get through his crisis, and we can help Nicole. She is going to fine, and she's going to be with us again," (y/n) said calmly. She was truly excited that her best friend and sister could be alive, but she hid it. (Y/N) would leave all the smiling and happy tears for when they actually found Nicole.  
  
    "Now I need you guys to help me leave this place. I want nothing to do with my family anymore. They're a disgrace to humanity, and I just want to get rid of them and fucking Hydra. Pieces of shit..." Karina said as unlocked the doors,"Come to my room, I need to get my medication, then we can leave."  
  
    "Well, I guess this is more exciting than the party, and I guess that we've found a new friend. Thank you Karina for telling us this information, and I don't think we'd mind helping you escape do we, Steve?"  
  
    "No, let's get out of here quick. Guess you won't be finding a husband tonight," Steve chuckled.  
  
    "Yes, I guess I won't be finding a husband tonight, but maybe another night I will," Karina winked at Steve, and walked out the doors.  
  
    Steve blushed and (y/n) smacked his arm," You had Nicole, Sharon, and now you're going to have Nicole again. Don't be falling for Karina's charm..." the (h/c) shook her head as she and Steve followed Karina.


	3. Twisted Fate

 

  "Where. Is. Karina?! Where is my god damn daughter?! You idiots should have been watching her the whole time! Now she's no where to be found," Sasha yelled at all his men. He threw a chair across the room, and shoved various glass decorations off of a table," How stupid are you motherfuckers to let her just disappear like that?! My precious Karina! GONE!"

    "Sir, I think I saw her talking to a blond haired man and a (h/c) woman, and I think she ran into her mother... Then that was it. I never saw Karina again that night. I am pretty sure she was most likely kidnapped or she ran away..." a guard spoke up. Sasha sharply turned his head to said guard and walked up to him. The guard winced and Sasha lifted him up by his shirt.

    "So, you're telling me that you were suspicious of our guests around Karina, and you didn't take action or warn me?" Sasha threw the guard across the room,"You're all fucking idiots! And, you mentioned my wife! Where is she?"

    "I am here Sasha..." a quiet voice spoke. Inna walked into the room with a saddened look on her face,"They told me that Karina is missing, so I had to see what we could do..."

    "Mr. Smith over here told me that he saw her last with you. I can't believe that I am growing suspicious of my own wife. Where. Is Karina?!" He roughly grabbed her and stared into her hazel eyes. His eyes fuming with rage, but her eyes bleeding fear.

      
    "I don't know where she is. I swear to the cross and the holy father, that I don't know where our daughter is... I just want her back here at home," Inna's eyes started to tear up, but Sasha didn't release his tight grip on her.

    Sasha looked down at Inna's neck and noticed something,"Where's you necklace that I gifted you? The gold one with the diamond cross? I know that you said that you'd one day give it to Karina when she left home... Are you telling me that you let her go?"

    "Yes. I let her go. I couldn't let her stay in this torturous house with you. I thought that I loved you, but you've just turned more into a monster as time went by. Karina's not even your daughter..." Inna said with a smirk. Sasha slapped the brunette across the face and she fell,"I might be scared of you, but I will never stop fighting to protect my children..."

    "That is alright. All I need is our children alive. You've served your purpose. I need our son, Peter, to bring more worthy children to our family, and I need Karina to serve as my weapon. I don't need you for anything. Both of our children are grown up, and can take care yourselves," Sasha said with an evil smirk. Inna laughed hysterically and stayed on the floor.

    "Ah, you stupid, stupid man. I once did truly love you, but once my fellow coworkers at S.H.I.E.L.D. find me missing, you won't have a happy ending. You're just a stupid man paying attention to using my children, and couldn't even see that I've been telling your little secrets."

    "Hm. Too bad you won't be able to tell anymore secrets. You let my weapon, Karina, into the world without knowing. Do you know what that'll do to her? She'll find out who she really is, and our precious organization will lose it's most prized possession..." Sasha stuck his hands out in front of him and the guards put on black leather gloves onto them. He took a large chunk of Inna's brown hair and dragged her down the red carpeted hallway.

    "I pray that God will punish you to an extent that you'll never be able to cope with. You don't even see our daughter as a human, but a weapon. She deserves better. I knew that I always wanted a daughter, and she was the answer to my wish. But, wait until she finds out who she really is and everything that you've done to her. I've condemned you to your death sentence by letting her escape," Inna laughed and didn't even try to escape Sasha's grip. She planned for Karina to escape, and just acted like she feared Sasha. But, the only experiencing person fear, was Sasha. He truly feared what Karina was capable of...

    "Too bad, Inna. You were a great wife, and you could have contributed so much to our dear Hydra. But, I guess that you can't anymore," Sasha pulled out a gun, and shot Inna straight in the middle of her head. Her corpse fell to the ground with a thud, and her blood pooled onto the red carpet. They say that a mother would do anything to keep her children safe, and she just did...

 

 

* * *

 

** Two Weeks Later **

  
 "The beloved and beautiful, Inna Barinov was found dead in the Barinov residence this morning. Her body was missing for almost two weeks. She was found to have been shot in the head, and her body already decomposing greatly. Mr. Sasha Barinov has been in complete despair over his wife's death, and their son, Peter Barinov, even returned home from his military deployment, to come to the funeral. Including, Inna Barinov being found dead, their daughter, Karina Barinov, has been also missing for these past two weeks. We haven't any pictures to show because her family wishes to keep her appearance hidden. Mr. Barinov has said that whomever kidnapped both his wife and daughter, and whomever killed his wife, has to be found. Anyways, thank you for viewing NYC News Now. I'm Sarah Peterson, and I'm signing off." The T.V was clicked off and Karina stood up from the couch. 

    The Avengers have been keeping Karina hidden for nearly two weeks since she explained her circumstances to them. She was such a secret, that not even Nick Fury himself, knew that she was living in the tower. Karina paced back and forth, as the rest of the members quietly watched her. She finally broke down into tears, and (y/n) ran to her side, followed by the rest of the team.

    "How can my dearest mother be dead? What sins did she commit to deserve her passing? She did nothing wrong, all she did was good, even if it hurt my feelings. She never deserved this..." Karina embraced the (h/c) and continued to weep. 

    "It's alright, Karina. You'll get through this," Natasha said as she pet Karina's black hair.

    "I bet that it was my father...  My mother told me that he was up to no good before I left. I didn't think that he'd off her and then let her body rot. Now, all I have is this necklace..." Karina let go of (y/n) and kissed her necklace. She then wiped her eyes with her hand. The mourning was interrupted by JARVIS announcing that Director Fury would be entering the tower soon.

    "Let's go Karina. We can't let Fury know that you're here," Natasha said as she gestured to Steve," Steve, can you please hide Karina? Go on (y/n)'s floor; Nick would least likely look on that floor. Now go!" Steve gently grabbed Karina's arm and they both made their way to (y/n)'s floor. 

    They both entered the floor, and Steve began to look very uncomfortable. "Steven, are you doing alright?" Karina asked while putting her small hand on his shoulder.

    "I... It's still hard for me. I know that we found out that Nicole isn't actually dead, but it still hurts me to go on this floor. It isn't (y/n)'s floor; it's (y/n)'s and Nicole's floor," Steve said quietly.

    "Hey, it's alright. We're going to find her, and soon enough, all this pain will just be a memory," Karina smiled towards him and he smiled back,"So, I am allowed in her room? We might find more information on where she might be, even though no one has really been in there. Plus, if you go in their, you can sort of cope..."

    "It's fine. Maybe we will find for information..." both Karina and Steve went into the hallway, and Karina opened Nicole's door. It was pretty easy to spot because the door did have "Nicole" written in red, cursive letters.  
   
    Karina opened the door, and they both entered. Steve's face saddened, even though Nicole was alive, it still hurt him to enter this room. Karina observed and picked up a snow globe that was on a nightstand. In it was an ice skater wearing a red dress.

    "Did Nicole like to ice skate?" Karina asked looking up at Steve with her grey eyes.

    "Yes, she loved to ice skate. During the winter we'd always ice skate, and I'd always fall, while she did spins & skated so gracefully," Steve smiled and shook his head. 

    Karina smiled and nodded. She examined the snow globe more. There were little New York buildings and the ice skater in the middle did resemble Nicole with brown hair in a bun and olive skin. Then another hallucination happened...

_"Nicole, you are doing good!" Natasha clapped towards the young Nicole._

    "Thank you aunt Tasha. I've been practicing a lot!" Nicole replied as she stopped skating and went towards the redhead.

    "I guess those lessons have been paying off. You are very talented for an eight-year-old," Natasha embraced Nicole and rubbed noses with her,"Now, let's get you home before we get snowed in at this rink."

    "Yes! And, then we can have hot chocolate with mom, Juli, and (y/n)," Nicole said while Natasha put her coat on her, and went to hold the redhead's hand.

    "Hot chocolate it is sweetie."

    "Karina!" Steve shouted and Karina shook her head.

    "Yes?" she replied with her Russian accent.

    "You were dozing off. Is everything alright?"

    "Yes, I'm fine. I just sometimes see things, and start daydreaming..."

 

* * *

 

    "Good afternoon team. Where is Mr. Rogers today?" Fury asked as he stood in front of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes. 

    "He is taking a shower. He went into the bathroom right before JARVIS announced that you were coming in," Natasha quickly said before anyone else said something stupid.

    "Alright, I guess I'll wait until he comes down. But, I need you all to help me find out more information about Sasha Barinov and we need to find his daughter. We guessed that she's dead or someone's keeping her hostage. Do you guys have any idea where she might be?"

    "Well, you know she could be in the tower. You never know..." Tony suddenly said and the whole team gave him the death stare for ratting them out.

    "She's in the tower? You guys have been keeping her here, haven't you?" Nick said.

    "She is totally NOT in the tower," Peter said with a suspicious face.

    The elevator then dinged and opened to reveal a wide eyed Karina and confused Steve. "There's a crazy man in the tower begging for chimichangas?" Karina questioned.

    "What the fuck is going on?!" Nick shouted


	4. Time Goes On

_"What the fuck is going on?!" Nick shouted,"Wait, is that Karina Barinov?"_  
  
    "Yes, I'm Karina Barinov, and honestly I think you need to fix that problem with that maniac. He asked for someone named "Crimson Bride" and then proceeded to violate me. His words were ridiculously vulgar."  
  
    "Don't tell me that idiot came for a visit," (y/n) sighed out of frustration and slight anger," And, Karina, I am... actually I used to be Crimson Bride. Now it's just Ember because I have pyrokinetic and electrokentic powers."  
  
    Karina nodded while she was clutching onto Steve for dear life because a certain mercenary terrified her. Fury was still confused and kept looking around wondering what the actual hell was happening. The elevator doors then opened revealing the very person that everyone was trying to avoid.  
  
    "Hey everybody!" Deadpool walked out of the elevator dropping his katanas on the floor as he went towards Karina,"How are you doing sweet cheeks? What do you mean? What do you mean I need to stop making Karina uncomfortable? Whatever writer..."  
  
    "Who is he talking to?" Karina asked,"Who's the writer?" Karina's grey eyes continued to stay wide out of confusion and disgust.   
  
    "I am talking to the writer of our wonderful story of course! Anyways, as I was saying, your tits look amazing in that grey shirt!" Deadpool reached his hand to grab Karina's chest, but was stopped by Steve stopping his hand.   
  
    "Steve protecting Karina? I ship it! The ship has sailed!" Peter shouted and (y/n) slapped his arm.  
  
    "Well, I need to get going because the writer said that I had to just make a cameo, then I could leave. Adios amigos!" Deadpool waved and walked into the elevator again to leave.  
  
    "Fucking idiot," (y/n) spat while rolling her eyes out of disgust. Her and Nicole had dealt with this idiot numerous times because they were sort of in the same business. (Y/N) just wished that Nicole was there because Nicole would of most likely cussed Wade out.   
  
    "Now that all this crazy crap is over, does anyone care to explain why you guys having the 'missing' Karina Barinov in this very tower?" Fury asked with his arms crossed and his face showing complete anger with every once of the Avengers.  
  
    "Well, what had happened was..." Peter started out the explanation.  
  


* * *

** Two Weeks Later: Month 01 of Hiding **

  


    "So, are you my bodyguard now? It seems like you're attached to me at the hip," Karina said to Steve as she searched for a snack in the various cabinets in the kitchen.

    "Fury did assign me to protect you. Everyone else is either busy with someone else, or doesn't have the requirements to protect you, Karina."

    "Well, did you know that there's no good snacks in these cupboards. We need to go grocery shopping, and last time I checked, the fridge was almost empty..." Karina frowned while closing the cabinet. 

    "We can't go grocery shopping without hiding your appearance. You're under SHIELD's protection and the public can't know that you're here because then your father will know where you are," Steve stated with crossed arms.

    "Well, what do you suggest?" Karina asked with furrowed brows.

    "A baseball cap, jacket, and glasses? It worked for me while I was trying to hide during the whole Triskelion incident," Steve suggested.

    "Very original. No one will recognize me... But, I'll try it for the sake of it," Karina said rolling her eyes.  

    "Let's just go Ms. Posh and Pretty, I am very sorry that the tower doesn't have all your fancy clothes and necessities as your mansion..." Steve replied with a roll of his eyes as well. 

    "I'm more than a pretty rich girl Mr. Rogers. Don't underestimate me," Karina said with a smirk as she turned around a walked away to find some clothes to disguise herself. 

 **...**

  
    "So, how are you and Sharon?" Karina asked while she browsed through the various cans of food.

    "We, uh, broke up a while ago actually. In between me meeting you at Tony's gala and your father's gala. It was this big argument about how i didn't pay attention to her enough, and then I lost it when she mentioned Nicole..."

    "I'm sorry, Steven. It'll get better I promise. Aren't we even a little bit closer to finding Nicole?" Karina said as she examined a can of food.

    "Clint said that she was last tracked in New York. I mean I'm excited, but still worried. I am worried that she'll not be the same and..." Steve ran a hand through his hair and Karina put her hand on his arm.

    "Steven. We're going to find her, and we'll work to fix her. I promise," Karina said with her Russian accent and smile,"Now, I don't even know what to eat. I am just looking for a god damn snack!"

    "I am not really aware of snacks nowadays either. I've been in that ice too long, and everything is still very new to me..." Steve shrugged.

    "We should just get Sam and Bucky to buy stuff for us. They seem to think that they know everything. Those two are too troublesome," Karina chuckled while she shook her head,"This hat is so stupid, and I hate wearing glasses." She adjusted the navy blue baseball cap on her head and ran her fingers through her black ponytail.

    "I think that you look really cute. I mean you look regardless what you do. I'll shut up now..." Steve said as he awkwardly looked away and scratched the back of his neck.

    "Thank you, Steven. Anyways, I can't find anything good. Let's just go back to tower then..."

    Suddenly the store's intercom went off,"Everyone needs to stay inside. There is a dangerous situation outside, and you don't want any of you getting hurt."

    "I think duty calls," Steve said towards Karina,"I'll get someone to take you the tower."

    Karina nodded and followed Steve, them both ignoring the store's orders to stay inside for their safety...

* * *

  
    "James Buchanan Barnes, if you don't agree with me on at least one fucking flavor, I am going to throw you from the top of the Avengers tower. Tony was generous enough to get us a professional & expensive baker to make our wedding cake, and you're being so stubborn," (y/n) said towards her fiance.

    "These flavors are named stupid. What in the actual hell is Chocolate Deluxe Supreme and Romance Red Velvet. Can I just get a simple vanilla or chocolate? When there's simpler cake flavors, then we can make our decision."

    "James, I know that you know exactly what these flavors mean. Can we just get this over with? I am aching to take a damn nap and you being a little picky seven-year-old isn't helping..." (y/n) glared towards Bucky.

    "Fine. I think that we should just pick chocolate cake and vanilla frosting. It's simple and tastes good."

    "Is that all Mr. Barnes and Ms. Chang? I'll have possible cake designs for you in the next three days," the baker said as he stood up with his booklet. 

    "Yes, that'll be all, and I apologize my fiance acting so rudely. Nice meeting you," (y/n) said as she shook the baker's hand and left.

    "What's the problem babe?" (y/n) asked Bucky.

    "I'm just stressed out with this whole Nicole situation. She's alive and she's in New York at the moment, but I still feel bad for... not being there to help her earlier. Then all of us would not have had to grieve and mope around for months. I should have been there..." Bucky said sadly. (Y/N) patted his back and turned his face towards hers.

    "It's alright, Buck. You don't have to blame yourself for all of this. It's okay, and when we find her, you can apologize to her. But, please stop blaming yourself for everything," (y/n) rubbed Bucky's scruff and planted a soft peck to his lips. He smiled and looked away. 

    Bucky turned on the TV with the remote and immediately on the television was breaking news. There was various people attacking near a shopping square... the shopping square that had the grocery store that Steve and Karina were currently at. The couple both stood up and looked at each other with nods. If this was Hydra, there would be a good chance that Nicole was there... even if it wasn't 'really' her...


	5. I Won't Say I'm In Love

_** Months Ago ** _

 

    "Nicole, I don't know about this. You know that I can't dance, and now you want me to ice skate? I am going to hurt myself, and I am going to blame you doll face," Steve said as he avoided going on the ice of the skating rink.

    "Steve, come on! I know that you'll love it, and you can't even get hurt. You're literally a super-soldier, and it takes a hell of a lot of things in order for you to get hurt..." Nicole laughed and shook her head. She already was gracefully skating on the ice, and did a perfect figure eight.

    "I don't know about this..." Steve hesitantly stepped on the ice, but went back to just staying away from it.

    "Oh come on Steve! Look at me I'm doing fine!" Bucky shouted as he attempted to spin around, and fell on his face. Both (y/n) and Nicole broke out in a fit of giggles.

    "You guys have to admit that the only person here who isn't completely screwing up is Nicole over. I am pretty sure that she's the queen of ice skating," (y/n) laughed as she went over to lift up her boyfriend.

    "I'm not the 'queen of ice skating', I've just been doing this for a long time. Practice does make perfect, and Steven Grant Rogers. If you don't set at least two feet on this ice, you are getting nothing tonight," Nicole smirked. Steve turned tomato red and hid his face behind his hands. 

    "Oh damn! Mr. America isn't getting any tonight unless he takes the challenge of the skate of ice!" (y/n) jokingly shouted.

    "Fine. I'll go on the ice. But, I mean what I said about blaming Nicole if I hurt myself," Steve finally stepped onto the ice with his eyes squeezed shut.

    "Steve, you can't skate with your eyes closed. Plus, I want to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours," Nicole said with a soft smile. Steve laughed out of embarrassment and opened his eyes. Nicole skated in front of Steve to steady him. 

    "You know I don't think that I'll fall from being inexperienced, but because of how much of a flirt you are," Steve said with a cheesy smile. Nicole laughed and steadied his body by gripping on his large hands.

    "GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Bucky said with a laugh.

    "Oh shut up James! Let those two enjoy their moment," (y/n) said as she playfully shoved Bucky. Both Bucky and (y/n) skated together adorably while complimenting each other. 

    "Hey, doll. Have I told you something lately?" Steve said as he finally got the hang of ice skating.

    "Hm?" Nicole mumbled while she looked up at Steve with her brown eyes.

    "I love you, a lot..." Steve said while spinning her around.

    "I love you too, Captain," Nicole said as she placed a quick peck to his lips, leaving the blond soldier breathless.

    "I ship it! OTP! Nicole x Steve! One HUNDRED PERCENT SHIPS! THE SHIP HAS SAILED!" (y/n) shouted with her hands in the air.

* * *

 **Present Day**

  
    "God damn, Hydra! It's like they never stop!" Steve said as he sneaked Karina out of the grocery store.

    "You know what they say; cut one head off, and another two heads grow," Karina said as Steve continued to keep a tight grip on her wrist. 

    "But, I seriously need to get you back to the tower. I can't risk you getting hurt or worse," Steve found his motorcycle and put the key on," Hop on!"

    Karina sat behind Steve and held onto his middle like her life depended on it. He drove off towards the direction of the tower, conveniently avoiding the attacking Hydra agents. They both finally arrived at the tower and Steve still had his death grip on Karina's small wrist.

    "Steven, we're both in the tower, you don't need to grip my wrist anymore," Karina said with widened eyes, but Steve didn't even loosen his grip a little. 

    They both finally reached the main floor and Steve sat Karina down on the couch,"Stay here! I'll be back as soon as I can!" Steve ran off, leaving a confused Karina. Karina wasn't weak and could defend herself, but she failed to tell the Avengers that... And, too add on, Steve was acting rather protective of her lately. She knew that he was assigned to protect her, but it still confused her on why he was so clingy. 

    Suddenly, a blue flash appeared and some papers flew through the air. There Pietro was standing in front of Karina smiling,"Hey Karina! Steve sent me here to keep an eye on you because he has to go fight!" he said in his Sokovian accent. He took a seat next to the brunette and smiled at her.

    "Out of all the people he could have left me with. He left me with the most annoying Avengers besides Peter and Tony..." Karina rolled her grey eyes and slightly moved from Pietro.

    "SO, since Cap isn't here... How are you doing today, gorgeous?" 

    "Fine, until you showed up," Karina said as she slipped off her glasses and took off her navy baseball cap. 

    "I love how thoughtful Captain was giving you a cap and jacket to wear in the middle of July," Pietro laughed as he threw his head back, and Karina scooted away more.

    "Not the best disguise, but it did work. No one even dared to look my way. I love feeling this way; not in the spotlight. Just calm and in my place. Not having anything expected from me," Karina said with a sad tone as she untied her ponytail. Her silky black hair falling down her back and her grey eyes filled with sadness.

    "Karina, with is the matter printessa?" Pietro asked as he sat up straight observing the sad Karina.

    "I am terribly homesick, and I miss my mother. She was so sweet and caring, and now she's a coffin. She's worms' food now... And, I don't mean homesick like I miss my house here in New York. I miss my home in Russia. The beautiful culture and the beautiful people, and then there's New York. SO much chaos and rotten people."

* * *

 **Later**

    Pietro had let Karina hang out by herself in the living until Steve returned. The blonde super-soldier and some of the other team members who had fought the Hydra agents returned. They all retreated to their respected rooms and floors, leaving only Karina and Steve in the living room.

    "So, did anything more exciting happen?" Karina asked as she took a sip from her coffee mug.

    "We found more information on Nicole. We're getting so close to finding her, yet we're still so far from finding her," Steve took a seat next to Karina and slowed down his breathing,"So, what happened while I was gone?"

    "Stupid speedster flirting with me. He's honestly as annoying as Tony and Peter combined... He is quite annoying, but I think he's quite handsome too," Karina said as she twirled a strand of black hair around her finger.

    "What?" Steve sat up straight and sharply turned his head.

    "I said that he was flirting with me, and that I thought that Pietro was quite handsome..." Karina said with a confused expression. Why would Steve be surprised about this?

    "Did he ask you out?"

    "No, I have another Avenger that I have my eyes on," Karina said with a smirk as she stood up with a yawn. She stretched and started to walk to the elevator,"I'm going to take a shower. I wouldn't mind if you joined me." Karina winked and the elevator doors closed. And, there Steve was again... red as a tomato, and falling for another girl's charm as he once did before...


	6. Falling For Me Soldier?

**Before the Events of Chapter 17 of S &S**

 

    "Come on Steve. Can I use your shield? Please. Pretty Please. Please with a cupcake that has frosting & sprinkles on top?" Nicole begged her boyfriend Steve with puppy dog eyes.

    "Why do you want to use my shield so bad? It's not even that special..." Steve laughed and shook his head. Nicole frowned and pounced onto Steve. A pillow fell on the ground and Steve gasped at Nicole's sudden movement.

    "Let me use your shield... or else..." Nicole said with a bite of her lip as she sent Steve a suggestive wink.

    "Well, if I get that for not letting you use my shield, then I guess that I will never let you use it then," Steve said with a smirk as he sat up. Nicole remained on his lap and cuddled against his chest.

    "CAN YOU GUYS STOP DOING WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING? I just want to take my sister shopping and some blond person is keeping her from me!" (y/n) shouted from behind the door of Steve's bedroom.

    "I guess that is my cue to leave then. Bye sweetie," Nicole got off the bed and quickly pecked Steve on the lips. The brunette slipped on her boots before she left the room after winking at Steve.

    "So, what were you and Mr. America doing?" (y/n) asked with a big grin.

    "Nothing... (y/n) you need to stop yourself. You are so seriously so invasive into my relationship. It's not like I asked what you and Bucky did when you disappeared from the living room yesterday," Nicole shook her head. (Y/N) froze and her eyes widened. The (h/c) then broke out in a fit of laughter with her sister.  
      
    "Today, we are going to have a nice lunch at this little diner that I found and then we're going dress shopping. And, we're going to visit an old friend of ours. Tony seriously needs to chill with all these parties. Soon enough I won't have any dresses to wear..." (y/n) laughed. 

    "I mean free drinks right? But honestly I need to keep you way from alcohol this time. Last time Tony threw a party, both you and him wanted to jump off the top of the tower..." Nicole laughed under her breath.

    "Okay! We're not having this conversation right now. Let's just get lunch and go shopping! No more 'The Drunk Chronicles ft. (Y/N) Chang'.

 **...**

  
    "I don't know Buck, all these rings are perfect..." Steve said to Bucky as he browsed the various engagement rings.

    "Just pick one. I don't think she'll even care that much, Steve," Bucky said with a shrug. 

    "But, the ring needs to be perfect because Nicole is."

    Bucky sighed and rolled his eyes. Steve gasped, finally finding a perfect ring and he asked the owner for it. The two friends left the jewelry store and Steve was of course grinning like an idiot. 

    "What's the big deal?" Bucky asked rather irritated. He was happy that Steve might be getting married, but he still didn't like who he was getting married to. 

    The two best friends made their way back to tower, and Steve looked over his plans for his proposal to Nicole. He was going to propose to her at Tony's party. JARVIS then spoke from the intercom,"Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes, Fury has directed you all to come to the meeting room for an urgent mission."

    Both Bucky and Steve went to change into their costumes. After they did so, they rushed to the meeting room. Soon after, both (y/n) and Nicole rushed into the meeting room, taking their respected seats. Everyone was ready for the mission, but they weren't ready for what was going to happen that day...

* * *

 **Present Day: 2 Months Later: Month 03 of Hiding**

  
    "Ow, Karina. When did you learn to do that?" Steve groaned as he was slammed in the floor by a certain Russian.

    "Natasha taught me a while ago, or it's just that your reflexes are slow Mr. Rogers," Karina giggled as she looked down at the defeated soldier. 

    "My reflexes aren't slow, Ms. Barinov. You just caught me off guard, that's all," Steve said as he sat up.

    Karina smirked and took advantage of the moment. The brunette quickly sat on Steve's lap, making him flush red. "How many times can I catch you off guard, soldier?" Karina said as she played with Steve's blond hair. He looked away out of embarrassment, and his face remained beet red.

    "I, um. Can you get... I, I don't," Steve stuttered as Karina laughed under her breath. She moved her hips to grind on Steve's groin making him gasp.

    "Is there a problem?" Karina giggled. Over her three months of hiding, Karina and Steve practically became best friends, but both of them knew that they were something more. Karina leaned over and captured Steve's lips into a deep kiss. He was surprised for a moment, but kissed her back while strongly gripping onto her hips. They continued like this for a few minutes until Steve went to slowly take off her leggings by its waistband.

    "Guys! What in the name of Jesus are you two doing?!" (y/n) shouted as she walked into the gym with her navy catsuit on. Both Steve and Karina flinched. Karina quickly stood up from the blond and adjusted her leggings.

    "We were just, you know, training. Sparring. The usual," Karina shakily said with her Russian accent and an unconvincing smile. (Y/N) sighed and rubbed her temples.

    "Karina, can we talk? It's about this, and something that is also very urgent," (y/n) said as she adjusted her ponytail. Karina nodded and walked out of the room with the (h/c).

    "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do that... It just happened. Steve is just quite handsome, and he always puts me under a spell with that charm of his," Karina said with a bite of her lip.

    "It's fine, but next time you guys do anything along the lines of that again, please get a room," (y/n) chuckled,"Anyways, I found something that I thought that you would like to go along with. I know that you aren't an Avenger, but I would like for you to go on a mission with me. I think that you'd quite like where we are going."

    "Where are we going?" Karina asked curiously.

    "I found out where my biological parents might be. Surprisingly, they are both still alive, and they're both believed to be in Russia for a year. I already have Natasha going, and I thought that you'd like to go too since that is your home. And, of course Steve is coming too, since he's your like bodyguard?"

    "We're going to Russia?!" Karina squealed. She embraced (y/n) quickly and kissed the (y/n)'s cheek.

    "And, we found out more information on Nicole. She is most likely in Russia now too. So, maybe we'll kill two birds with one stone?"

    "When are we leaving? I have to pack up. It's around September, but the weather is crazy..." Karina said excitedly as she undid her black hair from her hair tie. 

    "We're leaving tomorrow afternoon. Our flight will leave at twelve in the afternoon, and unfortunately it will be a nine-hour flight. But, we luckily got first-class on both our flights back and forth," (y/n) said with a smile.

    "Oh, I am so very excited! I could even see my grandparents; my mother's parents to clarify. I haven't seen them in so long. They are truly sweet people, and maybe they know more about who I really am..." Karina said with a big grin.

    "Yes, I guess so. But, it's really hard to believe that I could be finding my real parents and Nicole in maybe an amount of weeks. And, Natasha said that the facility that held Nicole and I, is near where we'll be staying. That means that I can find out more about Nicole's abilities, and how we could use that to track her down. I just... miss her so much, and it's just hard that she was turned in Hydra's personal monster..."

    Karina reassuringly grasped onto (y/n)'s shoulder and smiled,"It's alright (n/n). Everything will be lovely, and I can take you to so many places that I love. I mean, you're going to love Russia. It's so gorgeous!"

    (Y/N) laughed at Karina's enthusiasm, and the two women continued to walk down the hallway to the main living room. They reached the living room and (y/n) stayed standing as Karina sat down," I need to go pack some more, and discuss some things with James. I'll be back in about half an hour, and then we can talk more about this whole mission." Karina just nodded, and (y/n) nodded and left the room.

    Soon after, Steve walked into the room with casual clothes on, and he took a seat next to Karina. She was still in her sweaty sports bra and leggings. The brunette smirked and finally spoke after a few minutes of Steve's staring," Are you falling for me soldier?"

    "Why would you say that?" Steve asked as he ran a hand through his blond hair. 

    "Steven, you know exactly what I'm asking you. Don't try and play dumb with me; we both know very well, that you are far from dumb..." Karina said as she hovered the soldier. 

    "What if I am falling for you? Then what?" Steve asked while backing up away from the brunette. Karina giggled and slowly ran her hand up & down Steve's inner thighs. He froze with his blue eyes staring into Karina's grey eyes. Her eyes reflected innocence, but her actions spoke otherwise... She finally felt up his bulge, but then stopped with a wink.

    "I think that I need to start packing. I just want to get everything out of the way, so that I'm not rushing before we leave," Karina stood up made her way to the elevator. She blew a kiss towards the flustered soldier as the elevator doors closed.

    "Is Karina your new flame or something?" Sam's voice suddenly sounded through the room and Steve sharply turned his head. 

    "I guess so..." 


	7. Vacation Gone Wrong

   "And, who do you serve, soldier?" a man said sternly. He was covered in all black clothes and he wore a stoic expression.

 

    "I serve you and only you," a feminine voice said. The man stared down at the female and maliciously smiled.

 

    "That is correct. And, how will you serve me Experiment 193?" the man asked as he circled around the female.

 

    "I will eliminate whomever you wish me to. No matter the circumstances, I will always get rid of anyone that you tell me to," the female continued to kneel and make eye contact with her master. 

 

    "You are my best subject, Experiment 193. Do you know that? Now, I need to have you get rid of this man here," the man handed her a photograph. The photograph was an image of Nick Fury,"And, while you're at it, I also need you to get rid of these three as well." He gave her images of Bucky, Steve, and (y/n). 

 

    "I will do whatever you say. I will get rid of these four disgraces," the female nodded as she took a hold of the four photos and put them inside a special compartment in her belt. 

 

    "I know that you can get this done quick and easy. My last subject failed to eliminate Fury, but I think that you'll do just fine. Speaking of that subject, I need to get rid of the Winter Soldier, but before you do that, I need to slaughter his fiancee. And, to end off all the killings, get rid of this stupid American soldier."

 

    "Of course. The Winter Soldier is a disgrace to Hydra. He betrayed us. He does not deserve to breath. The only thing that he'll be breathing will be blood when I am done with him," the female said angrily. Her eyes full of rage over the Winter Soldier's betrayal. 

 

    "Good girl. I am still so proud of you. You never disappoint me, and you get the job done fast and clean. Now, do you know what I have to do now?" the man said as he stopped circling around his 'pet'.

 

    "Yes, I know exactly what must be done before I start my mission," the female showed a bit of sadness, but quickly went back to being stoic. Being sad wasn't tolerated when you were part of Hydra.

 

    The man took out a needle and injected it into the female's neck. She immediately fell to the ground, and the man picked her up bridal style. He brushed some hair from her face, and planted a kiss to her forehead. She was a weapon, but he was also like a daughter to him, even though the circumstances weren't going to allow it. 

 

* * *

 

    Sunlight crept through the curtains of the hotel room. Soft breathing was the only sound among the relative silence. Steve opened his blue eyes to see long, black hair. He couldn't help but smell the scent of flowers radiating from said person. Steve then realized he was completely naked, his eyes widened and he sat up a bit from his laying position. The person was Karina...

 

    Her blanket-covered chest moved up & down and her breathing was slow & steady. She was naked as well... Steve looked around the hotel room and he finally spotted a bottle of pure vodka on Karina's nightstand. It had been exactly two weeks since everyone settled into Russia, and he had already slept with Karina... Steve recalled that last night, Karina left to receive pastries from her favorite bakery. She returned with them, and both her and Steve spoke for a little while. The brunette had two glasses, so she was a bit tipsy and very aware of her decisions. Steve remembers her staring into his eyes in a loving way, and then he was here. In the bed naked with Karina. The two weren't even supposed to be sharing a room.

 

    Karina stirred in her sleep and turned around to face Steve. Her long eyelashes rested upon her cheeks and her rosy lips were parted slightly. Steve couldn't help but run a finger across her cheek. Karina squirmed a bit and mumbled something in Russian. She gently took a hold of Steve's large hand and planted a soft kiss upon it before opening her grey eyes.

 

    "Good morning, Steven, " Karina smiled as she ran her thumb across Steve's knuckles. Her smile was so contagious that Steve couldn't help but smile back at her.

 

    "Good morning," Steve left his hand on her cheek as Karina continued to caress his knuckles. 

 

    "What time is it?" Karina asked as she planted another kiss to Steve's hand. Steve looked at his watch and replied to the brunette.

 

    "Nine o' clock in the morning, we could still make it to breakfast or brunch if we get ready fast enough," Steve said as he got up from the bed. Karina sat up and yawned.

    "I heard that (y/n) found her biological parents. She might be visiting them today. It's so heartwarming that she'll finally know who her real parents are after all these things that have been happening to her in the past two years..." Karina said as she got up from the bed as well. The bluish-gray sheets slipped from covering her body as she stood up, and Steve couldn't help but stare.

    "I'm going to go take a shower..." Steve said as he slowly paced backwards towards the washroom. Karina took a gentle hold of his hand and Steve's blue eyes continued to stay widened.

    "May I join you?" Karina asked while not breaking eye contact with the blond. Steve slowly nodded and the both of them went into the bathroom to wash up for the interesting day ahead...

* * *

  
    (Y/N) tapped her foot repeatedly and nervously sighed. Today was the day that she'd be meeting her biological parents. Bucky set his hand on (y/n)'s thigh to calm her down and the (h/c) turned her head to face her fiance.

    "I am just so nervous, James. What if they don't remember me or they don't want anything to do with me?" (y/n) said as she rubbed her lips together.

    "It will be alright, (n/n). I promise that they'd love to see you. It's been more than twenty years since they've seen their child. They will be beyond happy to see you," Natasha said from the driver's seat. 

    The black car finally pulled up in front of a beautiful wooden house. Natasha parked the car, and the three heroes exited the vehicle. They made their way to the front door and (y/n) nervously knocked on the door. It took a minute or so, but the door finally opened, revealing a woman around forty to fifty years old. Her (h/c) graying hair was in an up-do, and she wore glasses. 

    "May I help you?" the woman asked with an accented voice. It wasn't quite Russian, but more along the side of east European. And, her eyes seemed rather oddly colored, they were a brownish-orange color, but the orange was very prominent. 

    "Yes, we're looking for Diana Martin. The last record that we checked said that she lives here in this house. If not, I'm sorry for bothering you, m'am," (y/n) said as she held a tight grip to Bucky's hand. 

    "I'm Diana Martin. What can I do for you lovely people?" the woman asked as she adjusted one of the sleeves of her sweater. A wedding ring could be seen on one of her hands.

    "We have information on your daughter. Your daughter that disappeared over two decades ago..." Natasha said with a bite of her lip as she pushed (y/n) closer to Diana.

    "My dearest (y/n)? You have information on her. Oh my lord. I can't believe that you have information on her... I've missed her so much," Diana said as she moved out the way to let the three of them enter,"Come in please. I'd love to hear more." 

    They all sat in the woman's living room, and the woman took a seat in her respected chair,"So, what do you have to say about (y/n)? Do you know where she is?"

    "Actually. We know exactly where she is..." (y/n) said shakily as she held in her emotions.

    "And, where might that be?" Diana asked as she adjusted her glasses.

    "I'm (y/n) actually..." the (h/c) said as a tears finally slipped out of her (e/c) eyes. Diana stood up and lifted (y/n)'s face by her chin gently. 

    "I can't believe that it's you... I've searched and searched for you, for many years. Can you control fire? I mean that's a big indicator if you're my (y/n)..." Diana said as she opened (y/n)'s hand. (Y/N) gladly ignited an orange flame in the palm of her hand and Diana grinned.

    "Oh my. You even have my family's ability. It really is you. Wait until I tell your father, and your brother and sister... They will be completely thrilled. So, what happened to my friends? The Maximoffs? I completely separated myself from them, so that you'd stay safe..."

    "I'm afraid that Mr. and Mrs. Maximoff passed away in bombings on Sokovia, but their children both survived. They are now grown-up and they're Avengers. Your daughter is an Avenger too," Natasha smiled.

    "Oh that is great! I always knew that you'd do great things my precious angel," Diana caressed (y/n)'s cheek, and (y/n) leaned into her touch. Finally, she found her real mother, and she sure was sweet. 

    Bucky then answered his cell phone and nodded a few times before hanging up,"Guys, we need to go. They've found Nicole..."

    "What?!" (y/n) sharply turned her head towards he fiance and stood up from the couch.

    "They've found Nicole. She's sort of killing innocent civilians at the moment..." Bucky said with guilt in his voice.

    "I guess that's my cue to go, mother," (y/n) said as the three heroes went towards the door. Diana just sadly nodded and kissed (y/n)'s cheek,"Until we meet again." "Until we meet again," (y/n) repeated as she ran out the door with Bucky to face what was ahead. 

* * *

  
    "You need to stop yourself, Nicole! This isn't you!" Bucky shouted at a figure. There Nicole was, in a female version of the Winter Soldier costume, but the sleeve for a metal arm was there, considering that Nicole didn't have any artificial appendages. 

    "Bucky," Nicole laughed from underneath her mask. The mask only cover the lower part of her face."I've been waiting for this for such a long time. You betrayed Hydra, and you let me die..."

    "Please. Nicole, I need you calm down. We don't need to fight. I don't want to hurt you at all..." Bucky said as he slowly walked towards the brunette. Nicole raised a sword in Bucky's direction, but he continued to walk towards he cautiously. 

    "I don't need to calm down, and of course we need to fight. One of us isn't going to live after this, and that person isn't me..." Nicole coldly said,"There's nothing that is going to stop me from succeeding my goals..."

    "Nicole, please listen to me. Everything will be alright. We can go back to HQ, and you can finally see your sister again. You can finally see Steve again..." both of them finally reached each other. 

    Nicole slowly lowered her sword and her eyes reflected sadness," Steve... I miss him a lot..." Bucky gave a sigh of relief until he felt a piercing pain in his abdomen. Nicole had run her sword through his gut without a second thought. Bucky inhaled a deep breath and fell onto the cold ground as Nicole pulled out the weapon from his body.

    "Well, you aren't him, so I guess that I won't be going anywhere," Nicole slid her sword back into it's sheath and started to walk away before she was knocked down by a metal object. She groaned and rubbed her side where she was hit. There Steve was walking towards Nicole. She squinted her brown eyes and stood up brushing off her pants. 

    "Nicole..." Steve said, his tone full of disappointment and slight fear.

    Nicole just glared at the soldier and backed up away from him. He finally backed her up against a wall and slowly moved the mask from her mouth. The two never broke eye contact until Nicole looked away. "Nicole, look at me please..." Nicole didn't dare to look at him until Steve gently moved her face towards his. 

    "Nicole, please come back to the tower with us. We'll make everything better. We can be together again."

    "That would be great if you weren't shoving your dick into Sharon and that slut Karina..." Nicole snapped making Steve flinch.

    "I don't want them. I want you. They were just ways of coping with your loss... I thought that you were dead..."

    "And, you're dead to me. Just leave before I kill you for real."

    "You wouldn't. I know that you're better then this. You're not their puppet, you're my doll face..."

    "I wonder how many girls that you've said that to," Nicole wrapped her hands around Steve's neck tightly. He clawed at her hands, but it made her tighten her grip. Before Steve completely went unconscious Nicole whispered in his ear," Tell Fury that him and (y/n) are next." The last thing that Steve saw before he saw darkness was Nicole planting a messy kiss to his lips and running away from the scene. This was not the reunion he was expecting...


	8. Finding You (找到你)

"Steve!" Nicole's voice ringed through the soldier's ears and he opened his eyes to see her holding out her hand. Steve took her hand and the couple started walking. They were in a field that went on miles. Nicole's brown hair was in a ponytail, away from her usual messy up-do.   
  
    "Nicole? Where are we and what are we doing here?" Steve asked as he continued to walk along with the brunette; their hands still tightly intertwined. Nicole giggled and shook her head while moving a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
    "We're on Earth... That's a first, and don't be scared. It's just us here," Nicole kissed his cheek and Steve continued to be quite confused. Last time that he remembered, Nicole had wrapped her hands around his neck, deeming him unconscious.   
  
    "I know that we're on Earth, but I don't remember coming to this field at all. Are you sure that everything is alright?" Steve asked as he let go of Nicole's hand. She turned to face him with a frown, but then her expression quickly changed to anger.  
  
    "Everything isn't alright, Steve. I thought we were together, but I've seen you with other girls," Nicole clenched her fists and fully faced Steve," You left me for Sharon! Tell her that she needs to dye her roots! And, who in the lord's name is Karina! She sounds like a Russian prostitute!"   
  
    "Nicole, I can explain! I told you that I need to cope through the pain of losing you! I didn't know that you were really alive or that you were really you," Steve pleaded as Nicole stepped closer towards him. The beautiful blue sky quickly turned to a sky full of dark, grey clouds. Thunder could be heard and lightning ignited the clouds.  
  
    "You can't explain! You'll never know how much it hurts! Fuck your coping! I was the one to actually die!" Nicole pulled out a pistol and shot Steve directly in the middle of his forehead. And then, Steve gasped opening his eyes.  
  


**...**

  
    "Steve! You need to calm down! You are not in this condition to stand up!" Helen Cho's calm voice said as she gently pushed Steve back onto his hospital bed.  
  
    "Nicole?! I'm such an idiot! Where is she? What happened? Where am I?" Steve started to yell in distress. His azure eyes started to fill with tears over Nicole's current predicament.   
  
    "We have no idea where Nicole is. You were knocked out, unconscious, for quite a while. And, at the moment, you are in the Avengers tower in the medical sector," Dr. Cho said as she scribbled some information on a clipboard,"You are lucky that you have increased healing. The way she choked you would have knocked out a person for about three or more days. You were only out for two... You are completely stable, but I still need to run a few more evaluations before we can let you back out into the field." Helen walked away with her clipboard out of the room, and Steve sat up observing the mostly white space.  
  
    Steve saw Bucky laying in a bed a few beds away. He had all sorts of tubes and contraptions around him. Steve looked away remembering how Nicole had just heartlessly stabbed Bucky. He remembers the slim metal weapon piercing right through Bucky's gut, and how Nicole just walked away without a care in her aura.   
  
    The door then opened revealing a bruised up Karina. The brunette sat a Steve's bedside and gave him a weak smile,"How's it going, Steven?"  
  
    "Nothing, I'm just a bit out of it with everything that has happened lately," Steve said as he looked away from Karina,"I think that we need to talk about something..."  
  
    "What is it?"  
  
    "I think that you and I, aren't going to work. I just don't love you as much as I love her. I don't want us to be doing anything romantic or sexual... I just would appreciate if you left me alone for a while," Steve said as nicely as he could. Karina looked sad, and awkwardly smiled.   
  
    "I understand. It doesn't matter anyways. I am going away to Russia in a week, for a while to continue hiding from my father," Karina shot daggers at Steve and left the room with her fists clenched.  
  
    Helen walked into the room with a confused expression,"What has gotten the Russian angry this time?" Helen laughed at her own joke and went to take Steve's tests.  
  
    "You're completely healthy, you can leave this horrible room. I might be a doctor, but sometimes these all white rooms get quite depressing. And, if you're wondering, Karina got beat up a little while you and Bucky were finding Nicole. Natasha also got stabbed, but not to the extent of Bucky. She's resting right, but I do think that she'll make a full recovery soon. She sure is a tough cookie."  
  
    Steve nodded and gave Cho a smile before he left the room. He returned to his room with slight guilt. He wasn't sure if it was because of Nicole, Karina, or a whole mix of this whole girlfriend mess...  
  


**...**

  
    "Karina, chill. What's the matter?" (y/n) asked as Karina stormed into the room taking a rough seat next to the (h/c).  
  
    "Steve and I aren't a thing, and he doesn't even want anything to do with me... It's a good thing that I'm leaving for Russia soon..." Karina's accent got thicker because of her boiling anger.  
  
    "To be completely honest, I don't think you two were ever a 'thing'( _reader-chan is savage as fuck_ ). Steve is still trying to adjust to Nicci's death, and he literally just got choked into unconsciousness by his formerly dead girlfriend. I understand that you're enraged that he doesn't want to be with you, but you need to understand why," (y/n) said casually.  
  
    "I get it, but I am still quite angry. This whole mission/vacation to Russia has just been a total hot mess. Everyone got hurt, except you..." Karina said curiously.   
  
    "Nicole saw me and I saw her, but she just looked at me for a few seconds, then kept running away. It was like she was finally remembering who she really was. But, then she just snapped, and ran back to where she felt safe. I don't even know what's real anymore, to be honest," (y/n) then rubbed her temples and quickly stood up from her seat. She ran to the nearest bathroom, and Karina followed after her.  
  
    "(Y/N), are you alright? Did you eat anything that was possibly contaminated or past it's due date?" Karina asked as she held (y/n)'s hair away from her face and handed her a towel.  
  
    "No, I haven't eaten in a long time because James isn't alright... I think that I might need to get something to eat because I haven't eaten in a while and I just threw up the food that was in my system," (y/n) replied as she stood up from the toilet and observed herself in the mirror.  
  
    "I think that you might be... um... pregnant? I mean I don't want to make assumptions, but it would made a lot of sense if you were having sex with your fiance lately... Maybe you should take a few pregnancy tests to just make sure," Karina awkwardly said as (y/n)'s eyes widened.   
  
    "Can you leave for a minute please?" (y/n) said shakily. Karina just nodded and walked backwards out of the bathroom. (Y/N) practically slammed the door and Karina flinched. After a ten minutes, (y/n) finally opened the door and grabbed Karina into the bathroom.  
  
    "What?! What is it?!" Karina asked as (y/n) continued to look surprised, happy, and terrified at the same time.  
  
    "I'm pregnant!!! I literally took five tests, and they all said positive. They all have the two lines," (y/n) squealed as she handed Karina one of the tests.  
  
    "This week has been too much for me," Karina smiled and chuckled,"Congratulations! You're with child. That is truly amazing. It's a good thing that you're getting married in the next three months..."  
  
    "(Y/N)! (Y/N)!  Bucky woke up! He finally woke up!" Helen's voice rang through the hallway, then the doctor was finally there panting at the door frame. Helen looked around," Is this a bad time or? Never mind, but Bucky is awake to let you know." (Y/N) nodded, and she followed Dr. Cho to the medical sector of the tower.  
  
    (Y/N) practically ran to Bucky and planted a rough kiss on his lips, making him freeze. She let go and took a hold of both of his hands,"Hey, James, guess what good news that I found out?"  
  
    "What is it sweetie?" the brunet asked with a warm smile. He still looked rather handsome beside the dark circles under his eyes.  
  
    "We're pregnant," (y/n) said with a smile, and Bucky froze. He looked at (y/n), then at Helen, then back at (y/n) before passing out.  
  
    "Well, at least he was awake for like five minutes. You shocked him, congratulations," Helen laughed as she wrote down more information on her trusty clipboard.  
  
    "I'll wait until he wakes up again, and if you don't mind, can you grab me something quick to eat? It hasn't been that easy to eat with everything happening," (y/n) asked Helen nicely. Helen smiled and nodded, leaving the room to fetch something to eat while (y/n) waited for her shocked fiance to wake up. Everyone was so busy with everything, that no one noticed that Karina had left early...

 

* * *

**  The Next Day **

  
    "I failed you sir. I didn't kill any of the people that you wanted me too; I just severely injured them. Please, get rid of me. I am not good enough to serve," a brainwashed Nicole said as classical music played in the background.  
  
    "No, no. Experiment 193, you did fine. You injured them enough to get the whole simpleminded team of Avengers distracted. Now we can begin the real fun," Nicole's superior Meyer said as he sipped wine from his glass.  
  
    "But, wasn't the mission to kill them? I didn't do what you have expected of me. I am a disgrace," Nicole said as she buried her face into her hands, crying. This wasn't the real Nicole; Hydra had played with her mind and has erased her memory so much, she wasn't really sure who she was before she became their weapon. They even went as far as implanting past and fake memories into her brain, so that she could successfully complete her missions. But, Hydra never realized that Nicole was getting conditioned to having her mind abused, and she was starting to remember her true self...  
  
    "No, Experiment 193, you are my best pupil. You are so appreciated in the ranks, that my superiors have said that you not succeeding is totally fine. Everything will be good. Honestly, you need to take break. Just go to our room and watch television or something. I'll call you if we have another mission, okay?" superior Meyer said as Nicole nodded. She swiftly left the piano room, and headed towards her room. Her head ached with pain, and then she gasped. She quickly picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number.  _"Why am I calling this number? Is this my boyfriend's number? I have a boyfriend?"_  Nicole said in her head as another wave of pain crashed into her head.   
  
    "Hello?" a masculine, yet gentle voice answered the phone. Then everything in Nicole's head snapped into place for a moment.  
  
    "Steve?" she asked as she shakily held the phone against her face. She remembered who's number this was; it was her real boyfriend's number! The one that got away... The one that she remembered hurting...  
  
    "Yes, this is Steve Rogers' cell phone. This is him, how may I help you?" Steve asked as Nicole practically went into tears. How could after all this time she never realized that she was against the very man that she loved with all her heart?  
  
    "It's me... Do you remember me? I sure as hell remember you, and miss you," Nicole sniffled as she turned away from the door and wiped her nose.   
  
    Steve didn't speak for a moment then finally did,"Doll face? Is that you?"  
  
    "Oh my god! Steve! It's me. Yes! I miss you so much. I love you so much," Nicole said as she sat on her bed basically bawling like a baby.  
  
    "I love you too... I just can't believe it's really you. Wait, if this is really Nicole... what's her favorite flower?"  
  
    "Peonies... And, our favorite thing to bake together was cupcakes and apple pies. We always used to ice skate together when it was cold, and both you and Bucky always fell on your butts. And, whenever we'd have parties, most of the team would end up drunk, and we'd have to explain to my dad about everything that happened. And, every time after we made love, you'd tell me how beautiful I was..."  
  
    "Are you crying? Please don't cry... You're going to make me cry..." Steve said on the other end of the phone with a shaky voice.   
  
    "Oh my god, we sound like we're in some type of cheesy romance novel," Nicole chuckled making Steve chuckle along with her,"I miss hearing your laugh. I just want to be in your arms again, but I don't know where I am, and really who am I sometimes..."  
  
    "I will track you down I promise, just stay on the line," Steve said as the sound of papers being shuffled echoed through his side of the line.  
  
    "Experiment 193, whom are you talking to?" superior Meyer's voice echoed from the doorway.   
  
    Right at the same moment Steve loudly replied through the phone," I promise that I'll get you out of wherever you are Nicci..."  
  
    Superior Meyer grabbed Nicole's phone and threw it on the ground. He stepped on it repeatedly until it was nothing but pieces. "And, I thought that you weren't a traitor? Apparently not, you're not getting this much freedom anymore."  
  
    "No! I'm not yours! I'm not your weapon." Nicole shouted as she backed up against her headboard.   
  
    "That's what you think!" Meyer took a needle and injected it into her neck. Nicole passed out and he didn't any gentle precautions by carrying her. He dragged her by her long hair. She wasn't getting away from him and Hydra today...  
  


**...**

  
    "Experiment 193!" Meyer's voice rung through Nicole's ears. She wasn't Nicole, she was just measly Experiment 193, her rank was knocked down, but she doesn't quite remember why.   
  
    "Yes, sir?" Nicole said into her earpiece as she set her specialized gun onto it's stand. It aimed into the main floor of Avenger's tower. The only thing on Nicole's mind was the person that she must kill. Everything was a change of plans, but this time, everything would go wrong for a long time. A good enough distraction to make one or more of the Avengers to turn onto each other.   
  
    "You know your target. Shoot him!" Meyer shouted into her ears.  
  
    "I'm on it sir. The plan will finally start after his death," Nicole put her fingers on the trigger. She had a little bit of hesitance, but she finally shot the gun several times. The window glass shattered and the screams of guests could be heard across on her building. She finally shot him, she finally shot the Maximoff... That'd make something in the other Maximoff snap, and then that's when Hydra would gather her up for their own purposes.   
  
    "I got rid of the silver speedster. He's gone... And, our other team has completely destroyed any means of bringing him back. Did I do a good job superior?" Nicole asked as she completely destroyed any evidence that she was on the top of that New York building.   
  
    "Yes. I might consider moving your rank up. Now with this plan going, I have two of the most powerful Avengers in my fingertips," Meyer chuckled, and Nicole felt no emotion for she was only Experiment 193 after all? Right? 


	9. Not Even A Barinov...

 

 "Steve, please stop. That tickles," Nicole giggled as Steve pressed soft kisses to the crevices of her neck. 

         "I don't think I can do that, m'am. You're too beautiful, " Steve chuckled as he stayed buried into his girlfriend's neck. 

  
        "You are such a big dork, Steven. We need to go to sleep it's late, and you know that we have a mission tomorrow, " Nicole smiled as she cuddled herself into Steve's chest.  
  
        "How about... how do you say it... a round two," Steve confusingly said.  
  
        Nicole hit Steve's bare chest with her hand,"Who told you that phrase? If it was Tony, I am cussing him out first thing tomorrow."  
  
        "It was Tony..."  
  
        "I'm going to kill Tony. He always tells you modern phrases, but they're all vulgar and sexual. I swear to god that I am going to throw him off a building some day..."  
  
        "Okay, you are not throwing any of our teammates off of buildings... without Fury's permission," Steve laughed.  
  
        "Anyways, I am going to bed right now. We've been up too late, and I blame you," Nicole chuckled as she closed her eyes.  
  
        "Sweet dreams and goodnight then," Steve said as he planted a kiss to Nicole's forehead. Right before he closed his eyes, Nicole planted a chaste kiss to his lips, and sank right back into his chest," Goodnight too, babe."  
  
        Steve had always waited for Nicole to go to sleep before he did,"I'm never letting you go, " he whispered into her hair. What he didn't know was that Nicole actually heard what he had said and smiled.  _She was never letting him go too._

 

* * *

**Tony's Party:Team's POV**   


         "The city looks beautiful tonight," Pietro said as he took a sip of white wine from his glass. Wanda sighed and adjusted her chandelier earrings.

        "These parties are so annoying and pointless. Steve, James, and Natasha literally only recovered a few days ago, and Tony is already shoving alcohol in their faces," Wanda crossed her arms and her red lips stayed in a frown. Pietro laughed at Wanda's frustration and embraced her. 

        "It's okay Wanda... Sometimes I think that you need a boyfriend or something? You should have my charm, then maybe you wouldn't be so pessimistic," Pietro laughed and Wanda glared at her brother. 

        "I don't need a boyfriend to be happy. You aren't one to talk; your relationships last a week at most," Wanda laughed as it was Pietro's turn to look angry. 

        Wanda smiled and laughed which eventually led her twin to do so with her. (Y/N) appeared in a floor length, black dress, and smiled.

        "What are you two troublemakers up to this time?" the (h/c) asked as she a sip from her wine glass, that was indeed filled with water because of specific circumstances. 

        "We aren't doing anything bad at the moment, but if we do, I'll let you know (n/n)," Wanda laughed,"So, how are you doing, being pregnant and all?"

        "I feel fine, but I need to avoid what I eat or smell. Little things can trigger my morning sickness, and it really sucks. Overall, it's been alright, but I am sad that I'm not able to go on missions with you guys anymore," (y/n) replied with a shrug. 

        Before anyone could anyone could replied the glass windows shattered, and the next moment Pietro was on the polished floor with his body riddled with bullets. Wanda practically screeched with pain and fell to her knees with tears already streaming down her face. (Y/N) froze out of surprise, and the guests at the party started to run out of the building as quickly as they could. 

    The whole team made their way around Pietro's limp body. The way that they looked at each other indicated that Pietro wasn't going to make it... Natasha went to try and comfort Wanda, but Wanda just glared at her with red eyes. The team left the twins alone as they all went to contact Fury on everything that had happened the past few days... Nicole being found, Nicole hurting three of her teammates, (y/n) being pregnant, Karina running away, and finally Pietro being shot to death...

 

 **...**

 **The Next Day**

  
    "So, you're telling me that three of my team members have been hurt by Nicole's brainwashed self?" Fury said with anger and the slightest hint of sadness in his voice.

    "Yes, she impaled Bucky with a katana, stabbed Natasha repeatedly with what we believe to be a kitchen knife, and she choked Steve into unconsciousness; he was out for two days. But, Nicole did not hurt a hair on (y/n), she just ran away," Wanda said bitterly. 

    "So, you are telling me that my daughter has been alive for this whole time, and none of you fuckers had the audacity to motherfucking tell me?!" Fury yelled with clenched fists.

    "We've known for three months, ever since Karina told us about her. But, speaking of Karina, she ran away almost a week ago. She said when she'd be leaving, but when we called her out for dinner one day, she was just gone. All her stuff was gone, and she was gone too," Peter said as he looked away at the enraged Fury.

    "And, I can't be on any missions anymore, Mr. Fury. I'm pregnant. Trust me I didn't get pregnant on purpose, and I am keeping the baby. So, let's get all that mess out of the way," (y/n) said as she ran to bathroom again. The 'wonderful' morning sickness visiting her again. 

    "And, Nicole called me the other day with a mysterious number. She sounded distressed, but before we could track the number down, she hung up, and the number was erased from any databases..." Steve said as he slumped into his seat on the chair.

    "And, Mr. Maximoff was shot to death by... Nicole. That is what we are theorizing, but we aren't completely positive," Natasha said as she rubbed her side where she had been stabbed.

    Fury looked confused, enraged, and sad at the same time. He quickly paced back and forth for a few minutes before finally speaking,"This is quite a lot of information to take in all at once. I'd like to speak to each of you individually about what has happened in the past three months. Thank you." Fury walked away leaving a quiet room of heroes. 

    Wanda stood up angrily and left the room swiftly. Everyone else besides Steve had left the room to their respective rooms and floors. Steve took out his phone from his pocket and turned on the phone. The lock screen being a picture of him and Nicole in Central Park. He slid the arrow to the right and chose the gallery app. He scrolled through the pictures and couldn't help but smile.

    One picture was of Nicole in her Halloween costume as Minnie Mouse, and of course Steve as Mickey Mouse. And, a whole lot of pictures of Nicole just smiling, or just looking beautiful without even noticing that Steve had taken a photo of her. Steve smiled again because of all the good memories that he had shared with his one and only. He just wished that they'd get her back, and that she would finally be in his arms again after almost two years.

* * *

  
    "Karina, I need to tell you something... You're not exactly a Barinov. You're not your father, or your mother's child. I don't know who your real parents are, but they aren't it," Karina's 'grandmother' said as she took a sip from her tea. 

    "What do you mean? I am a Barinov?! I remember growing up and being a child in Russia and in America," Karina shouted with a frown and cross of arms. 

    "You aren't even Russian... You are American-born. All of your memories were false and implanted. If you've had hallucinations about being another person, those are most likely your real memories trying to pierce through. Now, I cannot tell you who you really are because it's for your protection. You must find out who you really are... You are beautiful as Karina, but in your real identity, you are more beautiful than a blooming peony, both physically and in your heart. The next time that you want to go to sleep, don't. You'll see what happens," Karina's grandmother casually said as she set down her tea.

    "I am Karina Barinov, and nothing is going to change that Gran..." Karina said as she slicked back her black hair with a frustrated sigh. 

    'The world is not fair, and did you know that isn't your real hair color? You're a brunette, and when I mention brunette, I mean your hair was the actual, or is the actual color brown..."

    "You know what! I will try your plan of staying up, but it won't work!" Karina shouted as she went upstairs to her childhood room. She slammed the door and laid her back on the soft covers of the bed. 

    "I am Karina Barinov. I am Karina Barinov," Karina kept whispering as she sat up from her laying position. A hand suddenly wrapped around her mouth, and she screamed. The scream was muffled and she felt a needle be injected into her neck. Before she passed out, she saw her true form in the mirror facing her bed, and it was not what she was expecting...

 

**...**

    "Here we have Experiment 193! My best subject. Real name: Nicole Jia Chang-Fury. She is the biological daughter of SHIELD agents Monica Chang and Nick Fury. She has one full sibling, two half siblings, and one adopted sibling. Her mother died in the events after the escape of the Winter Soldier. Nicole was a vigilante along with her adopted sister, (y/n). They were known as White Widow and Crimson Bride. They were finally captured and eventually became teammates to the Avengers. Nicole is to believed to have multiple lovers, but her most prominent ones are Steve Rogers and Peter Parker. She was with Steve Rogers until the upbringing of our death. After her death we brought back to life through necromancy, and we changed her completely. Here we have a solution that can change a person's appearance with one injection through a needle. That is just step one of her transformation. We also have advanced technology to morph,move, and modify her memories at our will. She is truly our best subject," superior Meyer said to the crowd as they clapped. 

    He made his way back to the table and sat next to Nicole. A blank expression covering her face, she sat still, and it seemed almost like she was a life-like doll. Meyer looked at Nicole and tapped her shoulder. His experiments were usually stoic, but they were never this still & quiet.

    "Sir, may I speak to you for a moment?" Nicole asked as she stood up from her chair. Meyer nodded and followed Nicole into a hallway.

    "What is it, Experiment 193?" Meyer asked curiously. Nicole's face quickly turned to an expression of complete anger. 

    "My name is not Experiment 193. My name is Nicole Chang, motherfucker," Nicole slapped Meyer across the face so hard that it left a red mark.

    "You will not disrespect me 193! I am your master!" Meyer said as he attempted to put his hands around Nicole's neck. She grabbed into the slit of her dress pulling out a knife; the knife was there in case of emergencies, but Nicole currently had other uses for it. 

    "I fucking told you, you little balding fat ass bitch, that I am not 193. My name is Nicole Chang," Nicole whispered into his ear as she shoved the knife into his gut. He fell to the ground in pain. Nicole grabbed the tube of solution from his pocket and stomped onto the wound that she had just created. "I'll be taking this if you don't mind. Maybe you should of thought twice about doing a presentation about me, and having me in the same room. You are so stupid... So, where are we exactly?"

    "We're in a small town a few miles outside of Moscow, Russia... You'll never escape this place anyways," Meyer smiled as a group of Hydra agents in suits surrounded Nicole. 

    "You wouldn't fight a girl in dress would you? I thought that all of you were gentlemen," Nicole smirked. She shot the head agent in his forehead and threw a smoke bomb. She ran quite fast despite wearing heels and ridiculously long dress. Meyer was pretty simpleminded to have Nicole in the same room while he was giving a presentation on her, all the links came together. She even remembered things that had happened while she was on missions, but right now, all that mattered was that she escaped safely. 

    She went into a room and luckily found a black catsuit,"Feels like the good ol' days," Nicole chuckled as she set her knives and guns from the holster under her dress into the holster on the suit. She carefully set the mysterious solution into a secret compartment in the belt, and took off all of the stupid jewelry. She undid her hair from the extravagant undo and let it lay down her back into a ponytail.

    "Now, I need to find a way to get home, and I know the right person..." Nicole ran outside of the mansion and conveniently broke into a car and started it up herself. Okay, maybe being White Widow was bad in a way, but she did learn how to break into and start up cars. 

    Nicole drove away from the house and used her fake cell phone to call a familiar number,"Come on... Answer please. You answered the other day..." she bit her lip in nervousness. 

    "Hello?" Steve's voice echoed through the phone and Nicole basically screamed,"Uh, is this a 'fangirl' because if so, my boss told me to ignore them."

    "Well, technically, I am your number one fangirl, and I mean the only one that dated and got into bed with you," Nicole smirked. 

    "Nicole? What in God's name? I was praying that you'd call..." Steve said on the other line," Where are you? Are you safe?"

    "Well, the dumbass told me that I was outside of Moscow. Now I am on the outskirts of the city. And, don't worry. I might have stabbed the fucker, and shot somebody. I hope that my favorite soldier doesn't mind..."

    "No! This is great! We can finally be reunited. I'll have Clint get the jet and pick you up!" Steve yelled into the phone," I swear I just want to jump through this youphone and hug you!"

    "Steve, it's an iPhone, not a youphone," Nicole laughed into the cell phone," I want to hug you too, but please learn your modern terms before I get home..."

  

 **"Anything for you doll face. Anything for you..."**

 


	10. Reunited ( 重聚) NSFW

 "Nicole, are you alright? You have been fidgeting around this whole flight," Clint said as he looked to the brunette's direction.  
  
    "Uncle Clint, I'm just nervous about everything. What if everyone hates me for what I did? I hurt people. I hurt Bucky and Natasha. I hurt Steve..." Nicole wiped her eyes and Clint put his hand on her arm to comfort her.  
  
    "Hey, it's alright. Everyone has missed you so much, and they are going to love seeing you again. Especially (y/n) and Steve. They have not been the same since you passed..."  
  
    "How long has it been?" Nicole asked as the tower's landing pad came into view.  
  
    "Almost two years... You're not 23 anymore, you're now 25 years old," Clint said as he landed the jet.  
  
    "Two years?!" Nicole screeched. The seat belts undid themselves and Nicole stood up, pacing around the jet. "Two years... Two years... Two years..."  
  
    "Hey, let's go. Your teammates are ready to see you again. Well, I'm happy to see you again," Clint hugged Nicole and Nicole hugged back tightly.  
  
    They both made their ways to the elevator and Clint pressed the correct button to the main floor.  
  
    "Where'd you get that suit?" Clint asked with a chuckle.  
  
    "It's my 'evil' suit. Might want to change that Hydra symbol on the back to an Avengers one though. Don't want to mess up my reputation more than it already is..."  
  
    The elevator doors dinged and they opened to reveal (y/n) standing there waiting with her back turned away from the elevator. Nicole gasped and hugged her sister from behind.   
  
    "Nicci?" (y/n) screamed as she turned around and embraced her sister tightly,"I missed you so much!" (Y/N) kissed Nicole's forehead and hugged her tighter.   
  
    "I missed you too. It was pretty lonely. Every where there was men. Too much testosterone around me, and I think that I was close to losing it," Nicole chuckled and she smiled widely.  
  
    "Am I interrupting something?" A familiar voice asked and Nicole gasped while letting go of (y/n).   
  
    "Steve!" Nicole shouted as she jumped onto Steve. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down, covering his face with lipsticked kisses. Steve was excited to see Nicole too, but he was scared of being attacked with her smooches. When she finally finished, his face was riddled with red lipstick prints.   
  
    "Hey doll face..." Steve said as he embraced Nicole and they both shared a long kiss. Nicole rested her head on his chest because of their height difference and Steve kissed her forehead. They stayed there for a while until Steve spoke again.  
  
    "Doll, I've missed you so damn much. I just can't believe it's you again," Steve pecked her nose make her giggle,"I love you."  
  
    "I love you too, soldier." Nicole pulled his face down and rubbed her nose against his  affectionately.  
  
    "I have missed you so much through all this time. You're the most beautiful woman that I have loved, inside and out. And, when I lost you, I had lost my purpose in life, but now that I have you again, I think that I'm going to stay right here. I'll go wherever you go because I am never letting go of you again. Ever again," Steve suddenly kneels and Nicole's eyes widened,"I was planning to do this a long time ago, but you had passed. But, now that you're here..." Steve shuffled into his back pocket and pulled out a velvet box making Nicole cover her mouth with her hands.    
  
    "Will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" Steve asked as he opened the small velvet box revealing an engagement ring.  
  
    "Oh my god! Yes! I would literally jump off a building to marry you!" Nicole screamed. Steve gently place the ring on her finger then stood up to pressed a chaste kiss to Nicole's lips.  
  
    "My one true pairing! I can't believe you guys are getting married! You know, I am going to call you Stole from now on because you know Steve and Nicole. Stole,"(y/n) squealed,"Now you can with match James and I..."  
  
    "What do you mean?" Nicole asked confused.  
  
    "Oh yeah. James and I are getting married in like three months... surprise!" the (h/c) said with an awkward smile as Bucky casually walked into the room.  
  
    "James Buchanan Barnes. You are going to marry my sister, and you didn't ask permission," Nicole said through gritted teeth.  
  
    "I mean you weren't alive, or you were and I just didn't know... I'm sorry, it's not my fault. I-" Bucky was interrupted by Nicole embracing him. He was confused for a second before he finally hugged her back.  
  
    "Hey, it's alright. It's a miracle that you finally proposed to her. I was just patiently waiting. You guys are soulmates, and don't deny it. It's meant to be," Nicole then frowned,"And, Bucky I'm really sorry for hurting you. I didn't want, but it was like they were forcing me to."   
  
    "It's alright. I totally understand. I was in that place at once, but we're here to help you get through it. That's what family is for," Bucky smiled and Nicole smiled back.  
  
    "And, there's something else about us that I have to tell you, Nicole," (y/n) winced before she actually told Nicole the news," We're having a baby."  
  
    "You're pregnant with Bucky's child?" Nicole stared at (y/n) then at Bucky then at (y/n) again. She slapped Bucky across the face,"Okay, I expected you two to get married. Now she's fucking pregnant!"  
  
    "Nicci, calm down please," Steve gripped Nicole's arm and she calmed down.  
  
    "It's alright... Now can everyone tell what has happened since I was gone?" Nicole asked as she interlaced her fingers with Steve's. The two couples made their way to the main living space and the rest of the team was there.   
  
    "What in the actual fuck? I've had one good surprise, but otherwise you guys have given me bad gifts..." Nicole sighed as she saw Peter.  
  
    "Nicole," Peter said with squint of his eyes.  
  
    "Parker," Nicole flipped him off and Steve put her hand down.  
  
    Nicole sat down with the rest of team and hugs and messages were exchanged everywhere,"So, can someone tell me why Spider-Dork is on the team?" Nicole asked with a blank face.  
  
    "I let him on the team. He was sort of you replacement after your passing," Nick said as he walked into the room.  
  
    "My replacement?" Nicole stood up and slapped her father across the face,"No one can replace me, Nick. I am very angry at you. Did you know that I was going to wake up. I was slightly moving, and I was slowly waking up, but you just decided to pull the plug."  
  
    Nick didn't know how to reply. He thought that Nicole was actually all gone when he had pulled the plug, and she also had the audacity to slap him and address him by his first name...,"We'll talk about this later, and don't disrespect me like that ever again." He turned around and swiftly walked out the room without looking back once.  
  
    Everyone stayed silent and then Natasha explained almost everything that had happened while Nicole was 'dead',"Well, you already know; we put Parker in your position. A few months later, Bucky proposed to (y/n). It just wasn't the same until a female named Karina came into our lives and revealed that you were still alive. But, she recently disappeared and we have no trace of her... And, you've probably already heard the Bucky and (y/n) situation... About a week and a half ago, you impaled Bucky, stabbed me, and choke Steve into unconsciousness. And, now you're here," Natasha finished off as she took a sip of coffee.   
  
    "Well, I have something to tell you guys too, and please don't freak out or have a mental breakdown," Nicole said as she squeezed Steve's knee.  
  
    "To be honest. I know where Karina Barinov is. She's in this room. Technically I am her. I don't know how to fully explain it, but I was around you guys the whole time without you even noticing," Nicole said as everyone's eyes widened.  
  
    "You mean that feisty and annoying ass Russian was you all along? You know I am actually buying that..." Tony said as he rubbed his five o' clock shadow.   
  
    "How, in the name of Jesus and God are you Karina?" Steve confusingly asked.   
  
    "Well, Hydra has this type of solution and it changes you appearance, but if you really noticed... Karina looked similar to me. I mean the skin color, the eye shape, the lips, even my body was the same. And you didn't even notice... Karina never really existed. She was just my cover to keep me to themselves, but I guess even she knew that she wasn't real. And, don't worry, I am not going to walk around with a Russian accent anymore. I like my brown hair and eyes and not being a total..." Nicole chuckled, but everyone was still confused.   
  
    "So, I was dating you while I was sort of dating Karina?" Steve asked and Nicole nodded. Steve sighed being relieved, and less stressed out. No wonder he was so attracted to Karina; it wasn't because of Karina, but it was because that Nicole was Karina all along.  
  


* * *

  
    "Steven, what are you doing?" Nicole giggled as she filled out various papers. It was mostly paperwork to reverse everything that had happened when she had died.  
  
    "I'm trying to appreciate you being back," Steve said as he placed warm kisses onto Nicole's shoulder. She shivered and softly pushed her fiance off.   
  
    "No, Steve. I need to get this done," Nicole said as she adjusted her glasses. Yes, Nicole did have super-soldier serum, but it was faulty. She sometimes wore glasses, but a majority of the time she didn't even need them.  
  
    "But, you look so cute, doll face," Steve said as he kissed from her shoulder to her neck.   
  
    "Steve, if you don't stop, we're not going to go to bed until past midnight," Nicole winked as she wrote down for information on an important document.  
  
    "I don't mind. We're not doing much tomorrow anyways..."  Steve continued to kiss her neck roughly and Nicole slammed her pen onto the desk.  
  
    "Steve! I swear to god if you don't leave me alone!" Nicole stood up and took off her glasses, softly setting them on the desk,"I am going to throw you out of that window if you don't leave!" she pointed to the window and Steve quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into a deep kiss.  
  
    Nicole fidgeted for a moment before giving into his kiss,"You need to stop being this way, Steve. Sometimes I am convinced that you will kill me with your appeal," Nicole mumbled between kisses.  
  
    "Well, I can't help myself when I'm around you. You're like a drug that I am going to never go to rehab for," Steve pulled at the hem of Nicole's grey shirt and lifted it over her head.   
  
    "You know I miss how much of a flirt that you are, Captain," Nicole giggled as Steve captured her lips onto his. Nicole smirked and slid her hand across his lower half. Steve lifted her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. Then desire popped in and Steve had taken full control of their make-out session, pressing Nicole's back against a wall.  
  
    "Is that all you got, Captain?" Nicole whispered in between kisses as she bit her lip in anticipation.  
  
    "I love it when you call me Captain," Steve said as he moved his hands to her back and unclasped her bra. She put her arms down letting the lace material fall to the floor, and Steve pressed his chest against Nicole's bare one.  
  
    "Hey, Nicole. I was wondering if you had most of the paper done? Woah!" (y/n) opened the door to Steve's room with a disturbed expression.  
  
    Nicole screamed and unraveled her legs from Steve's waist. Nicole covered her chest and Steve turned into a blushing, stuttering mess," (Y/N)! Holy fucking shit! I was busy..."  
  
    "I can see that, you're topless. Anyways, I am going to just get those papers," (y/n) said as she gathered the papers from the desk and headed for the door,"And, if you guys didn't want to be interrupted, you should have closed the door. Jesus Christ, you guys are always knocking boots." (y/n) rolled her eyes and laughed as closed the door.   
  
    Steve awkwardly locked the door and Nicole slowly took her hands off of her chest,"So, where were we?" Nicole asked with a wink and she took a hold of Steve's shirt. Steve smirked and lifted her up, throwing her on the bed.  
  
    "We were at this point, I believe," Steve said as he covered both of them under the covers.  
  
    "Whatever you say, Captain," Nicole winked as Steve crashed his lips into hers once again.  
  
    "Did I mention how much I love it when you call me Captain?" Steve said against her lips as he traveled down her body. And the rest is history... [;)](http://e.deviantart.net/emoticons/w/wink.gif)


	11. The Three Brothers

"Experiment 193! You thought that you could get away from us?" superior Meyer's voice sounded out of the darkness. Nicole looked around terrified and backed up until she hit something hard. A hand gripped around her neck and she clawed at the person's hand,"You can't get away that easy, 193."  
  
    Nicole still saw the darkness, but heard her father's voice, "It's time," Fury's voice echoed in her head. Her breathing hitched and next thing you know she's waking up. "Experiment 193! You're back after almost twenty years..." superior Meyer walked back and forth in front of the brunette. "Now we need to first see your endurance." He pressed a button and electricity pulsed through Nicole's body making her scream in pain.   
  
    She then woke up in a room full of mirrors showing all of the identities that she hid as. The mirror showing the image of Karina pulled her through,"What were you really, to Steve?" Karina whispered into Nicole's ear. A needle then entered into Nicole's neck and before she passed out she heard superior Meyer speak. "We're coming for you 193. You can't stay away from us forever."  
  
    Nicole gasped and sat up suddenly. She looked around and it was just Steve's dark room. The brunette looked at the clock on the nightstand; it read '2:03 a.m' in glowing, green numbers. Nicole started to cry and buried her face in her hands. Steve shuffled around and finally woke up because Nicole was in distress.   
  
    "Nicole?" Steve asked rubbing his eyes. Nicole looked at Steve as she wiped her eyes and nose. Steve slowly embraced his fiance and kissed her forehead. "Did you have a nightmare?" Nicole nodded.  
  
    "They kept calling me 193. I heard when my father pulled the plug on me and then Karina spoke down to me. Then, Meyer threatened me. He's coming for me. Isn't he?" Nicole's fingernails dug into Steve's chest and she continued crying. Steve wiped the tears from her face and kissed from her forehead all they way down to her chin.  
  
    "It's alright, sweetie. I'm always here to protect you from anyone and anything, and nothing will never ever change that," Steve rubbed her back in circles, and Nicole finally stopped crying,"Now, how about we go back to sleep?" Nicole nodded and they both laid down. Nicole was cradled into Steve's chest. "You don't have to worry about anything ever again because I'll always be here for you." Nicole smiled and she quickly fell asleep. Steve just smiled back a stroked her hair; he was keeping that promise that he made months ago, he'd never let her go...  
  


* * *

 

**January 1993: New York City, New York**

 

    "You're pregnant?" Nick's eyes widened as he stared down at Monica's swollen stomach.  
  
    "You're a fucking idiot. You haven't seen me at SHIELD HQ in months and you clearly see my stomach. I'm five months in, my due date is May 21st, and she's a girl," Monica said as she took a hold of her three-year-old son's hand.   
  
    "Is she mine?" Nick asked as he crossed his arms. Young Julius gripped onto his mother's leg, hiding away from his father.  
  
    "See, even Julius doesn't like you. And, yes, the baby is yours. I am thinking of naming her Nicole..." Monica said as she cuddled Julius against her leg.   
  
    "I'm having a daughter?" Nick asked with a sigh. He had only had sons, but having a daughter....  
  
    "Yes, you're having a daughter..." Monica snapped,"Anyways, I need to go. I do have a doctor's appointment." The brunette walked away while tightly holding her son's hand.  
  
    "Mommy?" Julius asked as he pulled onto her hand. Monica looked down at her son,"Yes, sweetie?"  
  
    "Why is daddy scared of having a girl in our family? I am so excited to have a little sister! Hi Nicole!" Julius spoke to Monica's stomach and patted his hand onto it. Monica suddenly felt a kick and the foot of Nicole touched Julius' hand making him smile. "Mommy! Nicole likes me too!"   
  
    Monica smiled at her son's enthusiasm and they both made their way to the doctor," Your father is scared of having a girl in the family because he just wants sons apparently, and he doesn't want more kids too..." Monica rolled her eyes and shrugged.   
  


**May 1993: New York City, New York**

  
    "She's beautiful, Ms. Chang. She's six pounds and three ounces. Here's your bundle of joy," a nurse handed a blanket wrapped Nicole to Monica. Monica smiled with all the love in her heart. She now didn't only have a little son, but also a beautiful daughter. Nicole made mumbles and finally opened her eyes.  
  
    "Oh, wow. You're eyes are so beautiful... Hi, Nicole. I'm your mommy," Monica giggled as Nicole took a strong grip to her finger.   
  
    Julius walked into the room holding his grandmother's hand,"Mommy! Is that my lil' sister?" Julius asked as he went to her bedside. Monica nodded and carefully handed the newborn to Julius. He held her gently and kissed her forehead. "Hi, Nicole. I'm Juli, and this is Grandma Chang." Monica's mother chuckled as she kissed the tips of her fingers and placed it on Nicole's forehead.  
  
    "So, where is the father of your children?" Mrs. Chang said as she crossed her arms.  
  
    "I have no idea. I called him, and he didn't even show up," Monica shrugged as Julius handed Nicole back to her. "I wish that he was here. This is probably the only daughter and last child he'll have..."  
  
    "I'm here," Nick said as he sauntered into the room. Everyone glared at him including the nurses, and excluding Nicole since she was focusing on her mother.   
  
    "Oh, there he is mom," Monica sighed and rolled her eyes. Nick walked over to the side of her bed and ruffled Julius' hair. Julius giggled and Monica hesitantly handed Nick their daughter. He looked down and the way that her brown eyes blinked at him, pulled at his heart strings. He couldn't help but smile, and for once, it was a genuine smile.

 

**May 1998: New York City, New York**

  
    "I'm a princess!" Nicole jumped up and down in her frilly, pink dress. She hit her older brother, Julius with her plastic wand and he grimaced at her.  
  
    "Nicci! Stop it! You're not even a princess! You're just stupid," Julius shouted as he took her wand from her and broke it in half. Okay, maybe he was a little mean for an eight-year-old...  
  
    Nicole screamed and kicked him in the groin (origins of savage Nicole),"It's my birthday, Juli! I was just giving you magic!" (Y/N) came skipping into their conversation with a smile,"Nicci! Mom made cupcakes!"  
  
    "Cupcakes!" Nicole and Julius screamed in unison. "Yes, cupcakes with vanilla frosting!" (y/n) screamed and all three of the mini Changs started to cheer.  
  
    "You three are too adorable," Monica smiled as she placed the cupcakes on the table,"Now, it's time for our birthday girl to open her presents!" Nicole gasped and followed her mother to the pile of presents.   
  
    Clint handed Nicole a medium sized, purple box,"Here you go sweetie." He ruffled her brown hair and she giggled. She tore into the present finally finding a new pair of ice skates.  
  
    "Uncle Clint! Thank you!" Nicole jumped up and embraced Clint, kissing his cheek multiple times.  
  
    "You're welcome, sweetheart," Clint chuckled and ruffled her hair one more time before she returned to the pile to open more presents.  
  
    After about fifteen minutes she finally reached a box from her mother. She shook it to guess what was in it. She ripped off the wrapping paper and she opened the box. Nicole squealed and lifted up the plushie. It was ironically a Captain America plushie,"Mommy! Thank you!" She embraced her mother and kissed her plushie. Monica smiled and announced that everyone can go back to what they were doing before the gift opening.  
  
    Nicole and (y/n) intertwined hands and went over to the kids table. Already there was Julius, Mikel, and NJ; all three of Nicole's older brothers. "Hi MK and NJ," Nicole said with a smile. Mikel smiled at Nicole, but NJ just rolled his eyes. "I got a Cap toy! Look!" Nicole kissed the plushie again and cuddled it against her cheek. "One day! I'm going to marry him!" Nicole shouted.  
  
    "You can't marry him. Captain America died in the 1940's. You're never going to be able to marry him at all," NJ rolled his eyes and sighed. He was a twelve-year-old being dragged to a five-year-old's birthday party, and he wasn't exactly excited.  
  
    "You are just like daddy! Always being a meanie! Just watch me NJ! I'm going to marry Captain America! You'll see!" Nicole shouted as she stuck her tongue out at her older brother and walk away with (y/n).  
  
    "Do you think that you'll actually marry him?" (y/n) asked curiously. Nicole nodded with determination,"Yes! I'll probably forget, but I promise that I will!"  
  
    "Well, I will help you then! You are my sister after all!" the (h/c) grinned as Nicole giggled back. _And, you could say that (y/n) did fulfill that promise..._

 

**September 2009: New York City, New York**

  
    "Pete, stop yourself," Nicole giggled as Peter tickled her side," Come on. I'm trying to finish this history project."  
  
    "Why does it even matter, Nicci? It's just about that old ass guy that no one cares about anymore," Peter crossed his arms in frustration.  
  
    "It does matter. Steve Rogers was an important factor in winning WW2. Him and the Howling Commandos saved many people and took down a lot of Hydra bases. And, a lot of people care. I really want to have the best project in the class, so that I don't have any work to make-up. And, if I have the best project I can go to the field trip to the Smithsonian, and I can see Captain America's exhibit," Nicole grinned as she glued something down onto a tri-fold.  
  
    "It's not even a big deal. How about me? Isn't that why you came over here? To spend time with me?" Peter whined as he set his chin onto Nicole's shoulder. She laughed and finally stopped what she was doing.   
  
    "Alright, I'll spend time with you, but I still need to go to the library later to do more research," Nicole stood up from the swivel chair and embraced Peter.  
  
    "Seriously? Even when you stop doing the project, you're talking about that dead guy," Peter snapped.  
  
    "If he's so old and dead, then why are you are angry whenever I speak about him," Nicole giggled.   
  
    "I'm just saying. It's not like you are going to ever meet, date, or marry the guy," Peter rolled his eyes. If only poor Pete knew what the future held...  
  


* * *

**Present Day**

  
    "Steve, stop it!" Nicole giggled as Steve tickled her stomach.  
  
    "I'm sorry, but you're too beautiful m'am. I think that I need to continue," Steve pecked Nicole's lips and gave her an Eskimo kiss.  
  
    "We need to get out of bed for breakfast. The only time we got out, was to take a bath. I thought you were a hardworking soldier, but you're so lazy sometimes," Nicole shook her head and stood up from the bed yawning.   
  
    "Alright. I'll do anything that my future says," Steve smiled as he stood up as well, he hooked his arm around her waist and they both made their way to the dining area.  
  
    "The two lovebirds! Damn. Stole back at it again with being adorable!" (y/n) shouted with her arms in the air.  
  
    Nicole shook her head and took a seat next to her sister,"You need help and you need to stop calling Steve and I, Stole."  
  
    "No, I think it's cute. You guys are now officially Stole," Natasha said as she chewed on some pancakes.  
  
    "Stole, the OTP of this year!" Sam shouted after he took a sip of milk from his glass.  
  
    "You guys need to stop," Steve said frustratingly.  
  
    "I mean Stole is hands down the cutest couple here besides (y/n) and Bucky," Tony said as he sat down with his mug of coffee.  
  
    Both Nicole and Steve sighed,"AND, I heard you two were getting married! Congratulations!" Sam said with a clap of hands and the rest of the table clapped along.  
  
    "I knew that the ship of Stole would become real," Thor said as he took a bite out of three Poptarts at once.   
  
    "You owe me thirty dollars Clint. I called it that they would get married," Tony said with a smirk. Clint sighed, getting out his wallet, and handing Tony thirty dollars,"This is bull, you're already rich..." Clint mumbled under his breathe.  
  
    "We're getting your dress fitted Nicole. The wedding's in less than two months, and you are going to be my maid of honor, whether you like it or not," (y/n) said as she ate a spoonful of her favorite cereal.  
  
    Wanda then suddenly pulled out her chair and walked out of the room, but before she did, she glared at Nicole. Nicole's breath hitched and her head ached with pain. She rubbed her temples and Steve looked at her worriedly. Nicole burst into tears and started to break down. Everyone just stared at her.  
  
    "Why would she show me that?" Nicole fell from her chair onto her knees and Steve went down there to comfort her. The real questions were why did Wanda do this and what did Wanda make her see?...


	12. That'll Be Us One Day

"Why would she show me that?" Nicole fell from her chair onto her knees and Steve went down there to comfort her.   
  
    "What did she show you?" Steve asked softly as Nicole continued sobbing and breaking down. It hurt Steve so much to see Nicole in pain, that he winced every time that she sniffled.  
  
    "She showed me Pietro's death, then my brother Mikel's dead body, a dead (y/n), Bucky, my mother, and the rest of family piled onto each other. And, then she showed me pulling a gun out on, and shooting you..." Nicole buried her face into her hands and continued to cry. Steve rubbed her back and pulled her close to his body.   
  
    "It's alright doll face, I'm here to make you feel better. I'm here to protect you always," Steve whispered into her hair and right at the same moment she stopped crying. Nicole cuddle closer to Steve, and (y/n) couldn't help but smile.  
  
    "Stole is alive! I knew that it would last this whole time!" (y/n) shouted as both Nicole and Steve turned their heads towards her with glares,"What? You guys are adorable!"

 

* * *

** One Month Later; Upstate New York **

  
    "(Y/N)! Wake the fuck up, hoe!" Nicole shouted as she attempted to shake her sister awake. The brunette wore a silk nightgown and her hair was did up into a messy bun. She looked particularly tired and she yawned while rubbing her eyes.   
  
    "You look tired. What did you and your captain do last night?" (y/n) asked with a smirk as she sat up rubbing her eyes. Nicole rolled her eyes and scoffed.  
  
    "You know that the boys and girls were separated. He was just texting me all night, and called me five times, minimum. It's like he can't be away from me for more than an hour," Nicole chuckled and shook her head, strands of brown hair falling onto her face.  
  
    "I think that he's obsessed with you," (y/n) said as she stood up and stretched. "Oh, I haven't noticed," Nicole chuckled as she rolled her eyes,"Now, let's go. We need to get to breakfast and then get you ready to be Mrs. Barnes."  
  
    "I am beyond ready to be Mrs. Barnes," (y/n) smiled as her and Nicole made their way to the small house's kitchen. At the wooden dining table already sat Natasha, Helen, Maria, and Wanda was surprisingly missing...  
  
    "Oh look, it's the two engaged sisters," Natasha smiled as she poured more coffee into her mug and set the pot back onto the stove.  
  
    "(Y/N), you look like you got hit by a train," Maria chuckled as (y/n) shook her head and sat across from Natasha and Nicole sat across from Maria.  
  
    "Where's Wanda?" Nicole asked curiously. She clearly remembers the Maximoff being there the night before, but now she was no where to be seen or heard.   
  
    "She disappeared a while ago. She didn't tell us where she'd be going, but she said that she will be back right before the wedding starts," Natasha said with a shrug as she ate a forkful of eggs.  
  
    "How's baby Barnes doing?" Helen asked as she bit off a piece of her toast. (Y/N) rubbed her slightly larger stomach and smiled.  
  
    "I heard their heart beat a few days ago, and I think that James almost burst into tears. And, it's becoming really noticeable, my stomach is started to grow. It's not that much, but you can still see it," (y/n) said as she rubbed her lower stomach.  
  
    "Aye yo, niece or nephew, I know you gonna be cute as hell, but don't stress out your mommy, okay?" Nicole jokingly said to her sister's swelling stomach. Everyone around the dining room table laughed and smiled. Today was truly going be a beautiful day. 

  
**...**

  
    "(Y/N) stop fidgeting!" Nicole shouted at her sister as she brushed eye shadow across the (h/c)'s eyelids.  
  
    "I'm sorry! I'm just so excited for today, and I can't hold it in! I am legit getting married in three hours! Three!" (y/n) shouted as Nicole added the final touch to her make-up.  
  
    "There. Looking extra beautiful for your special day," Nicole smiled. Nicole took out the rollers from (y/n)'s [hair,](http://images.divinecaroline.mdpcdn.com/sites/divinecaroline.com/files/styles/slide/public/soft-waves-floral-pin_91394.jpg?itok=HqsIR3GH) letting the curls fall down her back. Nicole stuck a white rose into (y/n)'s and gasped. "I swear to god that you're going to make me cry!"  
  
    The (h/c) stood up from her chair and spun around in her [dress](http://bg-download.info/img/off-the-shoulder-lace-wedding-gown/off-the-shoulder-lace-wedding-gown-0.jpg) in front of the mirror. It was a mermaid, off the shoulder dress that had a long train. Her red lips turned into a grin and she took her [bouquet](http://www.flower-arrangement-advisor.com/images/white_wedding_flowers_4.jpg) from one of the nightstands. Everyone had left the room and went into the limo. (Y/N) gasped seeing her older brother Julius, and she embraced him,"Juli! I didn't expect you to be here! I thought you were on a mission!" Nicole screamed.  
  
    "Dad had made an exception, and I couldn't miss my sister's wedding either. I mean, who's going to walk you down the isle?" Julius chuckled as he opened the door to the limo,"M'ladies..."  
  
    Nicole, (y/n), and the rest of the ladies entered the vehicle, and Julius went in last. The car started to drive off to the small venue, and everyone passed around a bottle of champagne and poured a glass, except Nicole and (y/n).  
  
    "What's the matter you two?" Natasha asked as she took a sip of her champagne.  
  
    "I'm pregnant, remember," (y/n) laughed as Natasha remembered why the (h/c) couldn't drink alcohol.  
  
    "And, what about you Nicole?" Natasha asked with raised brows.  
  
    "I'm not feeling like drinking alcohol, that's all," Nicole shrugged.   
  
    "You look beautiful, Nicole. Has Steve popped the question yet?" Julius asked as he put his arm around the brunette's shoulder.   
  
    "Yes, about a month and a half ago, actually," Nicole said as she adjusted the skirt of her [purple dress](http://image.dhgate.com/albu_310553284_00/1.0x0.jpg).   
  
    Julius' eyes widened," It's been a month and you didn't think to tell me? Jesus Christ, you little demon spawn," Julius said as he attempted to ruffle his sister's[ hair](http://www.fabhousewife.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/2012-08-03_09-01-26.jpg). Nicole grabbed his hand before he could and glared towards him.   
  
    "You need to stop Juli, or I you won't have hands anymore," Nicole said with irritation in her voice. "Aw, come on. I know that you've missed me. Right, lil' sis?" Julius said with a grin.  
  
    "No," Nicole simply said and everyone else in the limo laughed. "Sometimes I miss you, but then I remember how much of a dick you are..."  
  
    "Hey! I am not a dick! You're the one that's always insulting me and you legit throw something at me every time we see each other," Julius threw his arms up in irritation.   
  
    "Well, your whole aura is insulting to me, and you face is like a target. It's also making it very easy for me to punch you," Nicole clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.  
  
    "Guys! What in the name in of the lord? This is my wedding day, and you guys are still fighting. I've legit have had to deal with this for two decades. Just chill, how hard is that?" (y/n) shook her head and rubbed her temples. They finally had arrived at the venue, and everyone exited the car.  
  
    "Where's Steve?" Nicole immediately asked as she looked around for her fiance. "Nicole?" the brunette heard a familiar voice say and she snapped her head in that direction. "Steve," Nicole ran to Steve and embraced him tightly,"I miss you, Steven."  
  
    "I missed you too," he gave her a peck and an Eskimo kiss, and (y/n) grimaced," Are you kidding me? You guys have been away from each other for less than twenty-four hours and you're acting like you haven't seen other in weeks," (y/n) chuckled.   
  
    "But, honestly you look beautiful, doll face," Steve said as he planted a gentle kiss onto Nicole's hand making her grin. (Y/N) smiled at the couple because she knew that those two would be married one day as well.   
  
    "Alright, time for everyone to go down that isle!" Julius said as everyone took their places. All the bridesmaids and groomsmen made their way down the white isle; every time a pair went down, (y/n) fidgeted more and with her brother's sleeve.  
  
    "Hey, it's going to be okay. Just imagine Bucky's face when he sees you finally going down that isle. He's going to grin for days, and think about all the time that you'll two spend together as husband and wife with a possible family," Julius squeezed (y/n)'s hand to comfort her and the familiar tune of 'Here Comes the Bride' came on.  
  
    (Y/N) hooked her arm onto Julius' and they both made their way down the isle. (Y/N) avoided Bucky's gaze because she didn't want to make herself want to pass out. She stared at the small group of guests until they finally reached the end of the isle. Julius lifted the veil away from the (h/c)'s face and kissed her forehead, he then made his way to the proper place with the other groomsmen.  
  
    (Y/N) looked at Bucky and he did the same to her. They intertwined hands, and the priest started to speak. The way that they gazed at each other tuned out the priest's words until it was their time to exchange vows. Bucky said his vows and (y/n) said her. Clint's son handed them the pillow with their rings making (y/n) grin at his adorableness. The soon-to-be married couple both placed their rings onto each other's ring fingers, and the best moment occurred.   
  
    "I, James Buchanan Barnes, take you,(y/n) Chang, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part," Bucky said as his eyes suddenly turned glossy.  
  
    "I, (y/n) Chang, take you, James Buchanan Barnes, to be my husband/. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you all the days of my life," (y/n) said as she sniffled.  
  
    "I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest said as Bucky immediately dipped (y/n) and kissed her. The crowd stood up and clapped. Steve looked at Nicole and mouthed ' _That'll Be Us One Day'._ Nicole just smiled towards Steve as the whole wedding party emptied out of the ceremony to make their way to the reception.

**...**

    Everyone was giving their speeches to (y/n) and Bucky as they sat at the head table holding hands. There were laughs and smiles everywhere as each person had said there speech for the couple's marriage. It finally ended off with Nicole saying 'cheers'.  
  
    "Alright, these two are too adorable, and I can't believe that they are now Mr. and Mrs. Barnes. They have been with each other through thick and thin, and they even saw past their flaws. (Y/N) has been such a good partner to James because she saw him more than what he was, and she accepted him, no matter what he had did. James has been such a good partner to (y/n) because he opened up to her and showed her what a real man was. I wish the best for Mr. and Mrs. Barnes, and I hope they have a long, happy marriage and family life. Cheers to you two," Nicole held up her beverage and everyone clapped.   
  
    "Okay, it's time for the bouquet toss!" (y/n) shouted and all the single ladies made their way to the dance floor. "Nicole, no! What the hell? You aren't single." "I want to know if I am going to be the next one to get married," Nicole smirked. "Nicci, no. Sit down." Nicole fake pouted then took her seat next to her fiance.   
  
    (Y/N) turned away from the crowd and counted down," 1, 2,3." She threw the bouquet backwards and screams could be heard until someone actually caught it. (Y/N) turned around to see... Nicole holding the bouquet, She just laughed and put her hand on Nicole's shoulder,"You're an idiot." "I know, thanks," Nicole grinned.  
  
    Everyone had danced the night away, and the fun was apparent everywhere. (Y/N) and Bucky finally were in their getaway car for their honeymoon. The back of the car obviously saying 'Just Married'. Everyone cheered and threw flower petals as the car drove away. Everyone had returned home, and of course the team returned to the tower.   
  
    Nicole cleaned off her make-up with a wipe and Steve sat in the bed reading the newspaper,"You're so old fashioned, Steve. No one reads newspapers anymore," Nicole chuckled as she put her hair into a messy bun.   
  
    "I am old fashioned, but you still decided to be with me, so I guess you're stuck with 1940's customs forever," Steve smiled as he set the newspaper onto his nightstand,"And, is that my shirt?"  
  
    "Yup. Although, it's really big on me. Seriously what size are you?" Steve's shirt went past her knees and her arms seemed like twigs in the shirt's sleeves."And, you're like one inch off from being a foot taller than me, so I guess that's why it's so big."  
  
    "Come here, I want to cuddle with my doll," Steve said as he patted the empty space next to him. Nicole shook her head and giggled as she crawled next to the blond. She cuddled up to him under the covers and buried her face into his warm chest.   
  
    "Goodnight, sweetie," Nicole mumbled as Steve kissed her forehead,"Goodnight, doll face."  
  
    Steve clicked off the lamp and soon enough, the breathing of both of them was the only sound in the bedroom until there was a thump. A dark figure walked into the room after opening the door and grinned. He carefully grabbed Nicole from Steve's strong grip and carried her. She opened her eyes, about to scream, but the man covered her mouth. The brunette struggled out of his grip until he inserted a needle into her neck. Before she passed out her whispered into her ear,"Superior Meyer wants Karina back..."

**...**

    Steve woke up and yawned. He rubbed his hand against Nicole's side of the bed, but only found cold sheets. He sat up quickly and looked around the room. "Nicole!" He peeked into the bathroom to see it left the same way as it was when they had went to bed. He made his way downstairs, and the whole team, excluding (y/n) and Bucky, were sitting there eating breakfast.   
  
    "Has anyone seen Nicole?" Steve frantically asked as he ran his hand through his messy blond hair.  
  
    "Haven't seen her at all this morning, and usually she's up and about at this time..." Tony trailed off and everyone realized what might have had happened to the brunette.  
  
    "Fuck! Right when I get her back again, they take her away from me!" Steve shouted with rage. Everyone just stared because they've seen Steve angry, but it was different when it came to Nicole. To add on, he had used profanity, and he was not the one to use curse words.   
  
    "The famed Karina Barinov has been found after months of her missing. She was being held hostage by some enemies for money and other purposes, and she was recently returned to the Barinov mansion. We have requested questions, but they have all been ignored. Reports say that Karina will be spending time in Russia for a while, and that she will come back to public eye when she's ready..." the news reporter said on the TV.  
  
    Steve kicked a chair and it collapsed from his strength,"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HEY NEVER STOP DO THEY?!"   
  
    "Hey! You need to calm down and stop having a temper tantrum like you're two years old. They said that Nicole/Karina is being sent to Russia for a while. They are probably trying to train her back to being her old self. We just need to get there in time and take down the base that is holding her hostage. You will see her again Steve, I promise," Natasha said as she walked up to him and set her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.  
  
    Steve just nodded and stormed off back to his room.  _He only wondered why everything that he loved was taken away from. **Especially her...**_


	13. Experiment 193

 Nicole woke up in the same damn cell that they had put her in a week ago. She was hoping that her teammates would have saved her by now, but there were no signs of them at all these past seven days. The brunette played with her unwashed hair and sighed out of boredom. They had forced her to become Karina for her appearance then they stuck that stupid needle into her neck, making her Nicole once again. She hated it that they could just change who she was, or more so her appearance. 

    They took no precautions, so they had Nicole in strong handcuffs to keep her restrained. They knew that she would escape if they didn't keep her under control. To Nicole's displeasure the familiar footsteps of her 'favorite' guard sounded through the hallway. His keys jiggling made the brunette grimace before his face even came into sight. 

    "Aye, 193. How are you holding up in there?" the guard finally asked. He was quite handsome with dark hair and grey eyes, but otherwise he was a complete and total dick.

    "Just peachy, and my name is Nicole. I thought you would have addressed that by now considering that I correct you every day..." Nicole scoffed and rolled her eyes. The guard opened the cell will his key and walked in with a sickening smirk on his face. 

    "So, aren't you like Captain America's bitch or something?" he growled as he forced Nicole to stand up. He backed her up against a wall with his face inches away from hers. He was trying to scare Nicole, but it sure took a whole lot to inflict fear onto her.

    "His fiance, not his bitch. You really don't listen, do you?" Nicole spat into his face and he frowned. 

  
    "You're very feisty aren't you? Maybe I could fix that," the man caressed her cheek and Nicole hissed in disgust. The guard ran his hand against her inner tight and Nicole took the chance by kicking straight up where the sun doesn't shine.

    "You don't have any manners, do you?" Nicole giggled as the man fell the floor in excruciating pain.   
      
    "You little bitch. You're going to pay for that," the guard said as still lay on the floor wincing.

    Superior Meyer stood at the entrance of the cell and shook his head," You stupid boy. I already told you not to mess with 193. She is very hard to keep until control, and I am not going to punish her because this is all your fault. Did you know that she's above you in ranking?"

    "No. I just thought she was just another measly experiment went wrong, and we were keeping her captive," the guard said as he stood up and glared at Nicole. Nicole just grinned and laughed at his arrogance & stupidity.

    "Now, let's go 193 and you Mr. William, you're leaving. I didn't say that you could touch my most precious asset," Meyer shot the guard in the head and roughly grabbed Nicole out of her cell,"Now, I am very disappointed in you 193. You gave me a pretty bad wound and killed the head person of my guards. You really have been disobeying my orders too. What is your problem?"

    "What's your problem? You literally are just some fat ass that keeps kidnapping me for his own benefit. You really need to get a life man," Nicole rolled her eyes as Meyer continued to drag her down the corridor. 

    "You've always been this resistant. Even as a little girl you refused to do what I said. If you just followed along with everything and didn't be a complete bitch, I wouldn't have to do what I do," Meyer shook his head and walked into a doorway.

    "Oh, it 193! Nice to see you sweetie!" a scientist said with an overly sweet tone despite the very negative situation. Nicole just scoffed as they placed a needle into her neck."Don't worry. I'm just extracting blood for... other purposes." The scientist put the blood into a test tube and put it away. He did a couple of tests before he gasped.

    "Mr. Meyer, there is something wrong with your experiment. I mean, it's something that would stop her from being in the field for months," the scientist said to Meyer. Meyer's face turned to anger; he needed Nicole healthy & fine in order for his plan to work.

    "What is wrong with 193?" Meyer growled as he stormed towards Nicole with a glare.

    "She has levels of the hormone HCG," the scientist said as his breath hitched from his boss' apparent anger. 

    "And, why would HCG keep her from fighting for months on end?" Meyer asked through gritted teeth.

    "If she has HCG in her system, that means that she's pregnant..." the scientist trailed off as Meyer grabbed Nicole forward by her shirt.   
      
    "How did you get pregnant?" Meyer said through gritted teeth.

    "You know the typical way of getting pregnant. You know having sex, I thought you would know that already. See I always knew that you were an idiot," Nicole laughed.

    "Did you know that you were pregnant?" 

    "Yes, I sure did. I'm five weeks pregnant if you wanted to know," Nicole just grinned because Meyer hadn't noticed that she had stole the guard's keys earlier.

    "And, who's the damn father?!"

    "My fiance. You know Steve Rogers, Captain America. Don't worry; I haven't told him yet," Nicole shrugged as Meyer let go of her turned around. He pushed lab equipment off of table as Nicole quickly undid her handcuffs. The brunette grabbed a scalpel off the table and the scientist just put his hands up in defense.

    "What? How did you get out of your handcuffs?" Meyer asked as he saw Nicole holding the scalpel in his direction.

    "How about we just end this now because I swear to Jesus, that you're never going to be able to kidnap and use me ever again," Nicole growled and narrowed her eyes. 

    "You know what? How about you put the weapon down so that no one gets hurt. And, then we can work on getting rid of your child," Meyer said as he slowly walked towards Nicole.

    "You must be on some good shit if you think that I am getting rid of my child to please you," Nicole said as she raised the scalpel to Meyer's neck. 

    "Just put that down. Everything is going to be alright," Meyer had said softly. He was only mean to Nicole because she was restrained before, but now he was terrified. He knew what the woman was capable of. Nicole put the scalpel down and Meyer sighed while closing his eyes. Nicole took the chance and grabbed the gun from his holster.

    "Okay, 193 you can put that down now," Meyer said as he opened his eyes and attempted to take the gun from Nicole.

    "My name isn't 193! I am not a number, I am a person. Good thing that you won't be able to do that anymore," Nicole didn't even hesitate in shooting him. She had enough of his shit, this was the last straw. Meyer's body fell to the ground with a thump and blood pooled onto the ground from the bullet wound in his head. 

    "Where am I?" Nicole asked the scientist. The scientist look at Meyer's dead body then back at the brunette with wide eyes. He just wanted to go to work today, but then all this happened...

    "We're in an abandoned warehouse outside of New York. You were originally supposed to be transported to Russia after all the tests, but I guess not anymore," the scientist whimpered as he gestured to the deceased Meyer on the tile flooring.

    "Thank you very much. I'm sorry for the whole scene; I didn't mean to scare you, I was just tired of being captured by this idiot, and everyone calling me 193. Seriously, Hydra has no respect for anyone," Nicole said as she tightly held the gun in her hand. The scientist just shrugged and swiftly nodded before Nicole stormed out of the room. Nicole was tired and done with everything. She still wore Steve's over sized shirt, she was barefoot, and she hadn't bathed in seven days. She  _wasn't_  a happy camper. 

    She walked down the hallway, making sure to keep a tight grip onto the guard's keys, and the small pistol. Surprisingly, she only encountered a few agents and escaped with minor injuries. She found Meyer's car and angrily drove towards New York. Sometimes she just wished that things would be fine without it going completely wrong...

* * *

  
    "I come back from my honeymoon and my sister is missing!" (y/n) shouted as she threw her arms in the air out of anger.

    "I'm sorry. She was here the night after your wedding, and then in the morning she was nowhere to be found. We didn't want to call you because you were having your honeymoon!" Tony shouted at the (h/c)

    "Stop shouting at my pregnant wife!" Bucky shouted at Tony with his fists clenched.

    "Can you all just shut the fuck up?!" Natasha said and everyone went immediately quiet,"We're going to find Nicole soon, so everyone just chill. You guys always have a mini mental breakdown whenever something goes wrong; I honestly don't know how half of you are even Avengers..." 

    "You always say that we're going to find Nicole soon. Did you see how long it took us to find her the first time? It would be a fucking miracle if she just walked through the door right now," Peter said with crossed arms.

    "What are you guys even yelling about?" a familiar voice echoed through the room. Everyone turned their heads in Nicole's direction and Steve practically suffocated Nicole with his hug. "Steve, let go. I need to breathe," Nicole said while struggling to escape her fiance's strong grip.

    "What happened to you? I was so worried and distraught. I woke up that morning and you weren't there; I almost lost it," Steve said as he intertwined his large hands with Nicole's much smaller ones. 

    "What do you mean? Steve you did lose it. He even said 'fuck'," Clint said with a chuckle," And, he broke a table and a few chairs..."

    "Steve, are you kidding me? Did you replace all of that because that's ridiculous. Sometimes you need to calm down," Nicole shook her head as she caressed Steve's knuckles with her thumb. 

    "I'm sorry. I just can't handle losing you again. It just scares me so much that you'll be kidnapped again, and then you'll end up gone again," Steve squeezed Nicole's hands.

    "Well, I'm here now, so don't worry about anything. I might have shot the guy who was in charge of me though. I mean he's gone. Rest in peace. Bullet right through the head. Gone," Nicole shrugged. 

    "Now that Nicole is back, I am going to steal her. I'm taking her to my check-up. Now go Nicci, take a shower and get some new clothes," (y/n) separated Steve and Nicole, and pushed Nicole to the direction of the elevator. 

 

**...**

    "Nicole, what's the matter? You have been acting weird ever since we left the tower?" (y/n) asked her sister as she set down the magazine that she was reading. 

    "I have something important to tell you, and you're the only person that I can trust with something like this," Nicole sighed and her foot tapped rapidly on the ground out of nervousness.

    "Go ahead. You know that you can tell me anything, no matter how embarrassing or uncomfortable it is. I'm here for you," the (h/c) set her hand on top of her sister's and smiled.

    "I'm five weeks pregnant with Steve's child," Nicole said without hesitation. (Y/N)'s eyes widened and then she grinned like an idiot.

    "Oh my god! My Stole dreams are realized. You're finally going to have a baby Rogers! Oh my god! What if they have blonde hair? I bet they're going to be goddamn cute!" (y/n) squealed, but Nicole still had the worrisome expression plastered onto her face.

    "I'm just nervous about this. I know that Steve and I are engaged, but I know that this baby will be born before the wedding. And, you don't understand how much it scares me, I am too afraid to tell Steve that I'm pregnant. I don't even know if he wants any children. And too add on, do you know how pissed my dad will be when he finds out that I'm pregnant and that I can't be in the field anymore. Everything's going to be a mess," Nicole sighed and (y/n) just rubbed her back.

    "It's alright. Just tell Steve when you're ready, or more like before it's noticeable. I mean your baby bump isn't really there, but I can seen the smallest pooch," (y/n) traced along where Nicole's stomach started to swell. 

    "I'll tell Steve soon. I'm just going to be nervous, that's all. He's all tough and stuff Savior of America, and I'm over here being pregnant as fuck, future Mrs. America," Nicole chuckled and (y/n) just shook her head. 

    "(Y/N) Barnes? Dr. Carson would like to see you," a nurse said while holding a clipboard. Both (y/n) and Nicole followed the nurse down the corridor. Nicole's phone vibrated and she took it out of her back pocket. She smiled at her lock screen, it being Steve, Bucky, (y/n), and herself on (y/n)'s wedding day. She typed in her password and clicked the messaging app. There was one notification from her favorite contact: "Cap" with an American flag.

  _"Hey doll face. I was just checking up on you. Bucky and I just got back from a mission, and I'd say that we did pretty well. I'm sensing that you were feeling nervous about something, if you need to talk, I'll be right there for you when you get home,- Love, Steve ♥ ♥ ♥ "_

 _"Good job on your mission. And, I have been feeling very nervous lately. I promise that I'll tell you what's been bugging in a few weeks. I promise, - Love, your doll face. ♥ ♥ ♥ "_

 _"I hope the surprise isn't you getting kidnapped again because that'd be a very bad surprise, doll."_

 _"Don't worry. It's something that'll make you very happy. Anyways, I have to be with (y/n) during her appointment. Talk to you later, sweetie. Love you. ♥ "_

 _"Love you too, bye, doll._ _♥ "_

    Steve wondered what Nicole had in store for him. Would it be a trip, or a special date, or something else romantic? If only Steve knew that he would soon have a little soldier of his own... ♥ 


	14. A New Day, a New Surprise

  
** July 2013; New York City, New York  **   


 

    "Nicole, hurry up!" (y/n) shouted at her sister as she put five drinks onto the counter top of the bar.

    "Oh my god. (N/N) I'm coming," Nicole rolled her eyes and scoffed as she placed the drinks onto her serving plate. Nicole put on a fake smile as she served the drinks to a table of men speaking. One man gripped Nicole's wrist and smiled.

    "It's Brock again. Nice to see you," the same idiot that Nicole saw a month ago smirked. Nicole just sighed and rolled her eyes.

    "Yeah, nice to see you. I need to do my job. Nice talking to you," Nicole tried to pull her wrist away, but Rumlow how a strong grip onto it. 

    "Come on. You haven't taken up my offer. You could do good for the STRIKE team. Utilize your skills for good," Rumlow said. Nicole dug her nails into his wrist making him wince and quickly let go.

    "No thanks. I am fine with my job here. I don't want to work for SHIELD; plus I am pretty sure that my father wouldn't want me in the field," Nicole just awkwardly smiled and kept walking.

    Rumlow just frowned and took of sip from his glass of beer," I guess that we aren't getting 193, then," Rumlow said to Mr. Meyer.

    "We're going to get her eventually," Meyer said with a scowl. Meyer just wanted his damn experiment back, and it didn't matter how long or hard he'd work to get her, he was going to have 193 back...

 **Independence Day; New York City, New York**

  
    Both Nicole and (y/n) walked the Brooklyn sidewalk. It was the Fourth of July and fireworks illuminated the dark sky. Excited screaming and shouting could be heard from various kids. Nicole couldn't help but smile as some children ran around carrying sparklers. 

    "Hey, Nicole," a younger voice said and Nicole knelt down to the child's height. She ruffled the little boy's hair and smiled,"What's up, Tyler?"

    "I just wanted to thank you for protecting my mommy," Tyler said with a grin.

    "Your welcome, Ty. You're mother didn't deserve to be stalked. She needs to be there to take care of and protect you and your mother," Nicole ruffled Tyler's chestnut hair and the boy grinned again.

    "I want to be just like you when I get older. I want to be a hero and protect people. You should be part of the Avengers. It would be cool if you were!" Tyler raised his sparkler up in excitement.

    "Nah, I like just being my normal self, but if I do become an Avenger, I'll let you know. You're very enthusiastic for a seven-year-old," Nicole chuckled.

    "Well, bye. Have a nice night, and my mom said that if you have free time, you can come over and visit," Tyler said as he backed away towards his apartment. Nicole nodded and smiled as she started to walk again with her friend.

    "It's adorable that Tyler thinks that you should be part of the Avengers. That would be funny if you actually did become part of their team," (y/n) shrugged as another went off into the sky.

    "I mean if I was an Avenger, I'd drag you with me. I can't do anything without you, sis," Nicole said as she set her hand onto her sister's shoulder.

    Nicole then bumped into someone and the person apologized. Nicole looked a little closer and it was a handsome man with blond hair. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Nicole said quietly.

    "No, it was my fault. There's just a lot of nostalgia being in Brooklyn at this time of year," the man said.

    "Well, I gotta go," Nicole smiled and walked away with (y/n). Both Nicole and the stranger looked back at each other with smiles as they walked opposite directions. _Nicole wondered who this handsome stranger was, and if he'd be able to see him again..._

 **Present Day; Three Weeks Later**

  
    "Steve! Wake up," Nicole's voice ringed through Steve's ears and he groaned. He immediately felt his fiance's weight onto his lap and ran his hand up and down her thighs. 

    "Good morning?" Steve groggily opened his blue eyes to find Nicole sitting on his lap in her usual tank top and pajama pants. 

    "You need to get up. It's almost eleven in the morning," Nicole said as she leaned down and pecked Steve's lips.

    "I don't want to get up. I want to stay in bed with you," Steve said as he smirked and put his large hands onto Nicole's waist.

    "Nope, not today sweetie," Nicole said as she lifted herself off of Steve's lap. Steve frowned and sat up with a groan. 

    "But Nicci, it has been a month," Steve groaned again and Nicole scoffed with a roll of her eyes. 

    "Lets go eat breakfast. We have a mission later," Nicole said as she pulled Steve out of bed by his hands. They both made their way to the kitchen. Nicole knew that she shouldn't be going on mission because of circumstances, but she still wanted to hide her pregnancy...

* * *

  
    "Chang! What's the status on your side?" Natasha said through Nicole's earpiece.

    "I took everyone out, I just need these few files to upload onto the flash drive, and then we can leave. Where's Rogers?" Nicole asked as the computer's screen glowed blue onto her face.

    "I am coming to your area. I think that some soldiers are coming for you," Steve said as he huffed from running. He needed to get to Nicole before anyone hurt her.

    Nicole sighed and rubbed her lower stomach. It was getting bigger and soon enough she couldn't hide being pregnant anymore. She even tried to hide her morning sickness, and Steve was just convinced that she had a fever. If only he knew...

    Footsteps echoed through the hall and a punch to Nicole's neck made her fall to the ground," Another one of you Avengers, and female one." The man rolled his eyes and attempted to thrust his knife into Nicole's lower stomach. Nicole kicked the soldier's hand and stood up with her fists up ready to fight.

    The soldier tried to thrust his knife at her again, but a familiar shield knocked him in the back of his head. Nicole picked up Steve's shield and block another attack from the stranger. She then threw Steve's shield back and kicked the enemy in the face, knocking him onto the ground. 

    The computer dinged, signalling that the information was done uploading onto the flash drive,"I guess that you got here in time, babe," Nicole smiled as she got the flash drive and put it into a compartment in her belt. Her and Steve walked outside into the hallway to of course find the  _pleasant_  surprise of more enemies. 

    Nicole and Steve fought cooperatively, and Nicole even used his shield at times. They both defeated everyone and were both covered in sweat, breathing heavily. "That was awesome," Nicole said as Steve shook his head and smiled.

    "We're done. Nicole and I are making our way back to the jet. See you all in about five or six minutes," Steve said into his earpiece. Nicole played with Steve's hand until he intertwined his gloved hand with hers. "Weren't you going to tell me a surprise today?"

    "Yes, but you just need to be patient. It's a big surprise and I want to tell you at the right time. Not when we're on a damn mission," Nicole smiled. They both reached the jet and sat in their usual spots.

    "I miss having (y/n) on missions, but unfortunately she's what, twelve weeks now?" Bucky sighed as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

    "Yes, I believe she's twelve weeks in. But, I think that it's funny that you don't even know how many weeks pregnant your wife is with your child," Nicole chuckled and Bucky just laughed and shook his head. 

    "Fury, said that Wanda had disappeared," Natasha said as she hung up from her phone.

    "What? Why?" Nicole asked curiously. 

    "She left a note saying that she can't be around the 'whore' that murdered her brother anymore. She just wants to get away from you because she's disgusted every time that she looks in your direction. She's leaving for a while, and will only return if Nicole is off the team," Natasha said awkwardly as Nicole's face was plastered with a sad frown.

    "Oh," Nicole held in her tears as Steve rubbed her back reassuringly,"Every time that I try to forget what I've done, someone reminds me who I was..."

    "It's going to be alright. You aren't that person anymore, you'll always be Nicole Chang, and nothing is going to change that. Don't let people get to you," Bucky said with a smile.

    "You're right, but I just want to talk to Wanda and truly apologize. I still feel bad for killing Pietro, he was so young, and he didn't deserve what I had done to him," Nicole still had a frown on her face.

    "Nicole, everything is going to be fine. That wasn't you, you only did that because you were being controlled. Just be yourself, and no one can ever manipulate you ever again because you'll always be my doll face," Steve said as he pecked Nicole's nose making her giggle.

    "Since (y/n)'s not here, I have to say it. Stole dreams realized," Bucky awkwardly said, and everyone laughed.

* * *

  
    Everyone ate dinner in the living room while watching various action movies. Tony sat with Bruce and Nicole was cuddled up against Banner. Bucky was sleeping on (y/n)'s lap as she played with his dark hair. Sam was eating from a bowl of popcorn next to Peter. And, Nicole sat on Steve's lap as she listened to his slow breathing.

    Nicole's phone vibrated and she unlocked it to find a text message from her sister. Nicole rolled her eyes and glared at (y/n). (Y/N) just smiled and pointed to Nicole's phone.

 _(Y/N): When are you going to tell Steve!_

    N: Soon....

    (Y/N): How about now? He's been anxious all day!

    N: Too bad. He'll find out eventually.

    (Y/N): Tell him or I will pause this movie and shout to the whole team that you're eight weeks pregnant with Steve's child.

    N: You wouldn't. -_-

    (Y/N): You know that I would, sis. ;)

    N: You demon spawn...

    (Y/N): In the flesh, sweetie. //blows kiss

    N: Fine you little hoe...

    "Steve, can we talk?" Nicole asked as Steve made eye contact with her and nodded. 

    "We're going to bed early. Talk to you guys in the morning," Steve stood up and held hands with Nicole as they went in the elevator,"So, any hints about my surprise."

    "Nope, you'll just have to wait and find out," Nicole winked and giggled. 

    They reached Steve's bedroom and Nicole pulled off her t-shirt and jeans. Steve pulled off his jeans and put on a pair of sweatpants. They both sat up in the bed with the lamp on. Nicole rubbed her thumb against the knuckles of one of Steve's hands and smiled.

    "Well, I guess that I have to tell you the surprise now," Nicole said with a sweet smile as Steve kissed her nose affectionately.

    "I'm ready for your surprise. I have been waiting for three weeks now. I am losing my patient," Steve chuckled. 

    "Well, I know that we aren't married yet, but I have some good news for us both," Nicole started to tear up out of pure joy.

    "What is it, doll face?" Steve asked as he wiped a tear away off from her cheek.

    "We're pregnant. Eight weeks actually, I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn't know how to tell you. We're going to have a little baby Rogers," Nicole said with a big grin.

* * *

  
    "Wanda, I am glad that you're back," Sasha said as he stroked a piece of the brunette's hair.

    "I couldn't be around her anymore. She killed my brother," Wanda put her head down in sadness. If only she knew that Meyer was the one to order her brother's assassination. 

    "It's okay. Now that you're back, we can order her killing. Don't you want to get rid of her," Sasha smiled. He didn't want Wanda to get rid of Nicole, but more so Nicole's child.

    "You want me to kill Nicole? I mean I want to, but she's still a close friend of mine," Wanda trailed off and look at Sasha.

    "No, I want you to get rid of what's growing inside of her. Just enough blows to her abdomen, then she'll be empty and vulnerable..." Sasha smirked," I just want Karina back..."

    "I'll do it. I hurt Nicole for what she did, but why do I have to hurt her abdomen?" Wanda asked curiously asked. 

    "Oh, you'll know soon," Sasha smiled and walked away into the darkness.  _If only Wanda knew what she was getting herself into..._  



	15. Super-Soldier Babies

"You're what? You are eight weeks pregnant? Oh my god," Steve ran both of his hands through his blond hair and grinned like an idiot.   
  
    "Yes, we're going to have a baby, finally. I mean technically we've been together for two years..." Nicole said with a smiled as she put a strand of brown hair behind her ear.  
  
    "Can I see your stomach? Can I just touch your stomach where they are?" Steve asked with his blue orbs widened with curiosity.   
  
    "Go ahead. I mean, I'm only eight weeks, so my stomach isn't that large," Nicole lifted her shirt from her stomach to reveal a very small, but noticeable baby bump.   
  
    Steve put his large hands around Nicole's swelling stomach, and continued to grin widely. He rubbed where her stomach was starting to expand and Nicole just giggled from his curiosity. Steve finally planted a soft kiss to her stomach, and spoke to her stomach,"I can't wait to meet you." Nicole smiled and ran her hand through Steve's messy blond hair.   
  
  
    "Well, you won't meet baby Rogers for a while, so I guess you're just going to have to be patient," Nicole said. Steve then embraced her small form against his larger one and planted small kisses across the brunette's face.  
  
    "I bet that it will be worth the wait. You don't understand how happy I am, for you, and for us. I never thought that I'd ever get married or have a family, but ever since I met you, everything has changed," Steve said making Nicole smile from ear to ear.  
  
    "I thought the same thing as well. Maybe we were meant to be, I am kind of glad that I decided to be a vigilante then," Nicole chuckled.   
  
    "What do they call it? Soulmates? Yes, I am positive that we're soulmates, and we should start using our 'ship' name. Isn't it like Stole or something?" Steve said making Nicole scoff.  
  
    "Steve, don't do it. Don't use Stole, I am literally going to ban everyone in the tower from using that. It's all because (y/n) wanted to be a little idiot," Nicole crossed her arms and glared at her fiance.  
  
    "You look so cute when you're angry," Steve gave Nicole an Eskimo kiss making her snap out of her angry mood,"I love you, and I love our child already."  
  
    "I love you too, and I don't look cute when I'm angry," Nicole laid down onto her side of the bed and smiled at Steve, while blowing him a kiss.  
  
    "Yeah, you don't look adorable when you're angry. You manage to look adorable all the time," Steve turned off the lamp and cuddled up behind Nicole with his arm securely wrapped around her waist. He smiled as he heard Nicole's soft breathing, she was always the one to fall asleep fast. Steve was so happy that he would finally have what he was wishing for; a beautiful wife, and a loving family.  
  


* * *

  
    "What's the status of Experiment 193? I hope the poor girl is doing fine, she has been through quite a lot of bullshit," a feminine voice said. The female ran her gloved hand through her dark hair, and her face showed no emotion.  
  
    "Experiment 193 is no longer with us. She is not dead, but she is no longer working for Hydra. She injured superior Meyer a while ago, but recently she shot him dead. He was found in sector six's science lab with a gunshot wound in the middle of his forehead, it was so bad that the bullet made a whole through his head, the bloodied bullet was even found on the floor. The whole floor was just a pool of his blood, and the scientist who worked in that lab, immediately quit the same day," a guard said with a gulp as the sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the room.  
  
    "You're telling me that my most prized possession has disappeared and one of my closest companions is dead? Oh lord help me not kill anyone. Since, 193 is gone, have you tried the Karina Syndrome with other subjects? It must have worked on other people besides 193," the female said with a rather irritated tone.  
  
    "Well, with some subjects, we have injected the solution and their bodies have rejected it. Some subjects had their immune systems reject the solution, and they basically died within days. Or, their cells rejected the solution, and they burst. The subjects' bodies that accepted the solution we gave them over to the mental reconstruction. Most of them couldn't handle it, some went insane, some people killed themselves, and some even convinced others to kill themselves. I am sorry to say, but Karina Syndrome is only compatible with Experiment 193's body and mind. It works on no other person as we know of," the guard said with another gulp.   
  
    "Why can't we just get the damn bitch back? How hard is it to get 193 into our clutches again? She's escaped us, but we've successfully captured her every time," the female said as she tapped her fingers on the rest of her chair.  
  
    "We've tried again, but her team's defenses are too strong. And, I personally believe that we cannot get her especially now because she is carrying another Avenger's child," the guard trembled as he handed his boss a file.  
  
    "Oh, the little winch is pregnant with Captain America's child, how sweet. You know what, let's just leave 193 alone until she gives birth to the little demon. Then, we can use her own child against her, you know that a mother would do anything for her child right?" the female viciously laughed.   
  
    "Yes, a mother would indeed do anything to keep her cubs safe and sound, but are you really going to take her child?" the guard asked curiously.  
  
    "Sweetie, I am going to do whatever it takes to make her mine again. That little whore won't see what is coming, and maybe if things don't work out, I'll have another one from her bloodline to experiment on. You may be dismissed mister," the female made a shooing motion and smiled evilly at Nicole's file.   
  
    "Yes, Madame," the guard walked out the room backwards and made sure to close the obnoxiously large doors. The female just continued to smile; 193 would finally be hers, but if everything didn't work out, she'd have another little wench to stick needles into...

 

* * *

 

**One Month Later;** _Reader is 16 weeks, Nicole is 12 weeks_

  
    "Steve, get me some Chinese, please! I'm hungry," Nicole whined as she frowned at her fiance. She threw her head back and loudly sighed to get the blond's attention.  
  
    "I'll get you Chinese, I mean it's ironic because you are, never mind... And, (y/n) do you want anything?" Steve asked as he gripped the keys to Nicole's car.  
  
    "I really want Italian. Maybe some spaghetti, five bread sticks, two bowls of macaroni, and a Coke," (y/n) casually said as Bucky's eyes widened.  
  
    "Fine, we're going now. Call us if you guys need anything," Bucky said as he followed Steve into the elevator. The two expecting dads heard a 'whatever' from the expecting mothers and sighed out of exhaustion. Both the ladies were barely into their pregnancy, but they were already driving their men insane.  
  
    "Five bread sticks? Five?" Steve asked with a roll of his cerulean orbs. "When you were on a mission, (y/n) asked for a two watermelons. They aren't even in damn season," Bucky said as the elevator dinged, indicating that they reached the lobby.  
  
    "Well Buck, we might have to deal with this, but at least we'll have beautiful children in the end," Steve said as he set a reassuring hand onto Bucky's shoulder.

 

**Two Months Later** ;  _Reader is 24 weeks, Nicole is 20 weeks_

  
    "Oh my god. You guys are getting fat," Peter simply said with a shrug. Nicole glared at the brunet and pinched his arm, making him flinch in pain.  
  
    "You're just salty because this baby isn't yours," Nicole said as she playfully stuck her tongue out at her ex-boyfriend.   
  
    Peter just scoffed and walked away with a scowl & crossed arms. Steve suddenly wrapped his arms around Nicole's waist and set his head on top of hers,"I'm back, babe."  
  
    "Hey, sweetie. How was the mission?" Nicole asked as she rocked back and forth with Steve.  
  
    "It was great, but I still miss working alongside with you. We make a great team on missions and inside the bedroom..." Steve chuckled and Nicole felt him rub onto her stomach.  
  
    "Well, being a great team in the bedroom led to baby Rogers, so I guess it isn't that bad. Plus, I found out the gender of our little soldier, but I'm not telling you though," Nicole playfully giggled and Steve just pouted.  
  
    "Why can't you tell me if my baby is a princess or prince?" Steve continued to rub Nicole's swelling stomach with his large hands.  
  
    "Because I want it to be a surprise, and you're going to be a happy papa America either way," Nicole said as she took one of Steve's hands and placed a soft peck to it.  
  


**Three Months Later;**   _Reader is 36 weeks, Nicole is 32 weeks_

  
    "I think that my water just broke! James Buchanan Barnes! You better get your sexy ass in here! We're about to have a baby!" (y/n) shouted out of distress. She had just went to wake up and go to the bathroom at two in the morning. And, then boom! Her water broke and she was having a mini mental breakdown.  
  
    "JARVIS! Tell everyone in the tower that Mrs. Barnes is in labor!" Bucky shouted at the AI as he frantically packed and got the overnight bag.  
  
    "Of course Mr. Barnes," JARVIS' articulate voice said over the intercom," Attention all Avengers, Mrs. Barnes is currently in labor."

**...**

    "YOU DID THIS TO ME! WHY! NOW I AM IN COMPLETE PAIN!" (y/n) screeched at the top of her lungs as she was basically crushing Bucky's hand.  
  
    "I mean you agreed to do things with me, so it's equally our faults," Bucky managed to say as calmly as he could despite his wife's constant screams & yelling and the pain from her gripping his poor hand tightly.  
  
    "WHY WON'T THIS BABY COME OUT ALREADY!" (y/n) screamed again as Bucky winced from the (h/c) digging her nails into his skin.  
  
    "Mrs. Barnes, please stay calm. We see the baby's head! I think that she's finally coming out!" a nurse shouted as the doctor prepared for the entrance of baby Barnes.   
  
    "Just a few pushes, and your baby girl will be in this world, Mrs. Barnes. Just breathe and push. Breathe and push," the doctor said calmly as his hands got ready for the baby.  
  
    (Y/N) pushed a few more times before she heard the ear piercing crying of her child. Her breathing was still heavy, but she smiled widely as the doctor lifted the baby and cut off the umbilical cord.

**...**

    "Melody Celia Barnes," (y/n) said with a smile as her baby made little noises in her yellow blanket.  
  
    "Hey, it's your auntie Nicci. Aren't you so precious?" Nicole cooed to the small child as Melody took a strong grip onto one of Nicole's fingers.  
  
    "Are you alright now? And, are you going to apologize for screaming?" Bucky chuckled jokingly.  
  
    "I am totally fine, and I think that I'm actually going to go take a nap," (y/n) yawned and rubbed her (e/c) eyes.  
  
    "This is very odd. I am a pregnant woman holding another woman's baby. I can't wait to have baby Rogers. They have been kicking and punching me all the time. I swear one time you would feel their whole foot if you would have touched my stomach. Sometimes I am convinced that they're trying to kick right through my uterus," Nicole chuckled as she smiled at her newly born niece.  
  
    "Oh yeah, baby Rogers is coming soon, aren't they? You need to stop causing mommy trouble," Steve playfully said to Nicole's stomach.  
  
    "Well, I am taking a nap. Deuces," (y/n) said as she threw up two peace signs and closed her eyes.  
  
    "She always does this. I swear that she napped eighteen hours once," Bucky shook his head with a laugh. He took a hold of his child from Nicole and smiled. He thought that being the past Winter Solider would affect his chances of having a family, but now he had gorgeous wife, and beautiful daughter. Her dark hair inherited from Bucky, and her bright (e/c) eyes from (y/n). Her cheeks a rosy pink, and her lips so pouty. She truly was his little princess. 


	16. The Flaming Witch

  "Do you really have to go, Steve?" Nicole pouted as she crossed her arms over her stomach. She was now thirty-eight weeks pregnant, and could be giving birth to baby Rogers any day now.  
  
    "I have to go on this mission. It is an emergency, and I promise that I will be back as soon as possible," Steve sighed as he ran his gloved hand through his blond hair.  
  
    "Fine, but please be back soon. You never know when I could go into labor..." Nicole trailed off giving Steve puppy dog eyes. Steve sighed again and just hugged Nicole softly.  
  
    "I promise that I will back. I am going to be at your side for the birth of our child," Steve kissed Nicole's stomach and spoke to his unborn child,"I promise that daddy will be home for you." A small foot appeared onto the surface of Nicole's stomach and Steve just smiled.   
  
    "I guess they're happy to hear your voice," Nicole said with a smile as Steve walked backwards into the elevator,"I love you!" Nicole shouted right before the elevator doors shut.  
  
    "I love you too," Steve replied back despite his fiance not being able to hear him. "You are both too adorable," Natasha said to Steve with a smirk.  
  
    "I hate that Fury had to put me on a mission, especially since it's so close to Nicole's due date. Sometimes I feel like he doesn't even care about his daughter at all, no wonder Nicole hates him," Steve said with a shrug.  
  
    "Seems like everyone has parental issues once your a hero," Natasha said casually as the elevator doors opened to reveal the roof of the tower.  
  


* * *

  
    "Rogers, you're getting a comm from your babe," Natasha said while an explosion sounded in the background.  
  
    Steve pressed his earpiece for his ear to be immediately pounded with Nicole's screaming," Steven. Grant. Rogers. My water just broke, and you better be here before I give birth to our child, or so help me I am going to fucking stab you!"  
  
    Steve flinched at Nicole's sudden yelling and replied as calmly as he could," It's alright, sweetie. I just need to finish a few more things, and I promise I will be right there by your side."  
  
    "YOU FUCKING BETTER OR SO HELP ME, I AM GOING TO PUSH YOU OFF THE TOP OF AVENGERS TOWER, AND IF YOU AREN'T DEAD, I AM GOING TO SHOOT YOU MULTIPLE TIMES!" Nicole continued to shout and Steve cringed at Nicole's choice of words.  
  
    "I'm sorry Steve. Nicole isn't the one for dealing with pain, just please get here soon, or I am pretty sure she is going to completely lose her shit, thank you," (y/n)'s calm voice said through the comm.  
  
    "I promise that I will be there as soon as I can!" Steve said as he quickly hung,"Now I've got to deal with you guys." Natasha and a few of the other Avengers appeared alongside Steve, and starting fighting. Steve managed to knock out a group of soldiers with just his shield, and eventually all the enemies were taken down.  
  
    "Steve, slow down!" Peter shouted as Steve practically bolted to the jet. Sweat covering his distressed face and his blue eyes filled with fear that he'd actually be late to the birth of his own child.  
  
    "GO! GO! GO!" Steve said as he sat down with his feet rapidly tapping onto the metal flooring of the jet.  
  
    "We can't go without Peter, just calm down. Everything's going to be alright," Clint rolled his eyes at Steve.  
  
    "I am here!" Peter said while trying to catch his breath. The jet's door quickly closed and Steve took in a large breath.

  
**...**

    "Sir, please slow down!" a nurse shouted as Steve rushed into the hallway to the labor and delivery section of the hospital.   
  
    "OH MY GOD! IS THAT CAPTAIN AMERICA? I LOVE YOU!" a woman randomly shouted. Steve just kept running ignoring curious and excited looks from people in the hospital; he needed to get to Nicole, quick.  
  
    Steve finally reached the information desk, fully clad in his uniform and sweating from practically running through the whole hospital,"Which room is, Nicole Jia Chang in?" Steve wiped his forehead and the receptionist just sighed lovingly.  
  
    "She's in room 1-07, handsome. What's your relation to her?" she bit her lip and twirled a piece of blonde hair around her finger.  
  
    "I am her fiance and the child that she's delivering is mine," Steve said as he tapped his fingers onto the desk. The receptionist frowned at the information and just pointed to another hallway. Steve thanked her and examined the number of every room until he found 1-07.  
  
    Nicole was already in there practically crushing her father's hand with her strength, and Nick's face was actually wincing in pain from Nicole's grip. Nicole then flipped off Bucky making him back away, and sat in a comfortable chair. The brunette finally saw Steve and grinned.  
  
    "Nicole! I am here finally!" Steve said as Nick moved from Nicole's side and the blond took a hold of his fiance's hand, he was actually strong enough to handle her strength.   
  
    "I have to get the epidural shot soon because I swear that baby Rogers isn't going to be a comfortable birth. It is like they're crushing my insides," Nicole calmly said with an awkward smile that obviously showed how much pain that she was in.   
  
    "Alright, it's time for the shot," Nicole's doctor walked into the room with the wretched shot and made her bend forward. The doctor but the shot into her spine and Nicole gripped tightly onto Steve's hand. Steve whispered calm words to Nicole and the doctor finally pulled the needle out of her back.  
  
    "Are you alright?" Steve asked as he ran his thumb across Nicole's knuckles. "Still in a little pain, but I think this will be over soon," Nicole smiled and actually looked calm. Everyone in the room who was dealing Nicole's outrage sighed with relief because Steve was really the only person who could have calmed her down.  
  


  
**...**

    "Ms. Chang, just one more push and your baby will be on this Earth," the doctor said calmly. Nicole groaned and gave one more push as she heard the ear piercing crying of her baby.  
  
    "I never found out the gender of our baby... Are they a boy or a girl?" Steve asked as the medical staff did their usual routine after a delivery.  
  
    "They're a boy," Nicole said with a smile,"And, I already thought of a name that I think that you're going to like." Steve smiled as Nicole yawned.  
  
    Nicole pushed out the placenta and their newborn baby boy was placed into Nicole's arms. Her face was covered in sweat and her eyes were glazed with exhaustion. The baby cooed and made whining noises as he gripped onto Nicole's finger.  
  
    "What are you naming him?" Steve asked curiously as he switched his view from Nicole to his son.  
  
    "James Joseph Rogers. James for you know your best friend. I mean you wouldn't be here if he wasn't there to protect and encourage you. Joseph is for your father, and Rogers because obviously he's your son," Nicole smiled as James continued to grip onto her finger. "Oh my, he has blonde hair? What a surprise? I actually didn't know what to expect. He has your hair and my eyes. Our genetics are on point."  
  
    Nicole handed their son to Steve and Steve cradled his son against his chest,"Hi, it's me, your daddy." James just responded with more whining and gurgles as he took a strong hold of Steve's finger,"He's so beautiful and you are too."  
  
    Nicole just silently nodded and closed her eyes to finally go to sleep. Steve rocked James in his arms and handed the small child to Bucky,"I didn't expect your kid to be named after me, but I'm not complaining." Bucky chuckled as he kissed James' forehead.   
     

* * *

  
    It had been a at least four weeks since James was born and Nicole and Steve were having the time of their lives. Both Nicole and Steve were cuddled up against each other and their limbs were intertwined into weird positions. They were both waken up by James' crying. Nicole groaned and walked over to the crib in their shared room.   
  
    "What's the matter this time, James?" Nicole asked as she lifted her child from the crib rocking him slowly in her arms."It's not a diaper change? I guess you're hungry then... Let's go get you some formula..." Steve just sat up and rubbed his eyes. The couple both had dark circles under their eyes from the lack of sleep from James' constant crying during odd times of the night and early morning.   
  
    Nicole carried her child into the elevator and went to the main floor's kitchen because she forgot to restock her and Steve's kitchen. In the kitchen was Tony typing on his laptop, the screen of the laptop making his face appear blue. "What's up Tony?" Nicole asked making the billionaire flinch.   
  
    "Nearly gave me a heart attack," Tony said as he put his hand on his chest out of fear.  
  
    "I mean you're in the age range of having heart attacks," Nicole chuckled as she went into a cabinet and gathered the formula.  
  
    "You keep calling me old and you're going to be married to Cap. He's like four times your age," Tony scoffed.  
  
    "I don't call him old because he's actually attractive and isn't a complete dick like someone," Nicole laughed as she prepared the formula and ran it under warm water coming from the sink.   
  
    "I am offended," Tony fake gasped making both of them laugh. Nicole rocked James slightly as she fed him the bottle of formula,"Can I feed him?" Tony asked making Nicole's eyebrows furrow in confusion.  
  
    "You want to feed my child. Last time I checked you don't like handling children, more so infants," Nicole said as she continued to feed James.  
  
    "I just want to feed him. He sure is adorable..." Tony pouted and Nicole finally gave in. She carefully handed James to Tony and surprisingly he handled James gently.  
  
    "He is a little troublemaker. Steve and I haven't slept in weeks..." Nicole ran her hand through her messy hair which was supposed to be a bun, but was unraveled by her sleeping.  
  
    "Can I feed him for the rest of night? You really need some sleep, and what I'm doing isn't that important," Tony said as he looked down at James with a smile.  
  
    "Um, sure go ahead, but please remember to return him to his crib when he's finished. And, remember that you lay him on his back, not his stomach," Nicole said and Tony nodded contently.  
  
    "I promise. I think he's the best thing that has happened in this tower for a while," Tony smiled again at the newborn making Nicole smile too.  
  
    Nicole woke up feeling well rested for once. She got up and checked James' crib to find him sleeping calmly. Steve had already gone out for today, and Nicole knew that he a mission too, so he wouldn't be home until evening. Nicole went into the bathroom and stripped off all her clothes. She walked in the shower and undid her hair from it's up-do. The brunette turned on the knobs to the shower and sighed.   
  
    "You're going to be the end of me, even though you're cute as hell," Nicole said to herself. James was adorable, but he was not giving his mother and father a break. Nicole finished her shower and dried off with her burgundy colored towel. She brushed her teeth and dried her hair with her hairdryer. She went back into the bedroom and put on a fresh pair of undergarments and pajamas. Nicole put her hair up into a ponytail and looked into the mirror.   
  
    "At least I got my stomach back. Thank you super-soldier serum," her thoughts were interrupted by James' whining and she sighed. She went to the crib and lifted the small child into her arms. "What do you need now, cutie pie? Do you miss daddy? He won't be back for a while, but I promise that you'll see him." James stopped whining and just looked at Nicole curiously,"You really are adorable."  
  
    Nicole sat in the chair in front of the window overlooking the whole city," Isn't it beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." Nicole placed a soft kiss to her son's forehead and smiled. The door to the room opened to reveal Wanda with her eyes glowing bright red. She wondered why they made her wait so long to get rid of Nicole, but she was patiently waiting to get rid of the person who had murdered her brother. The brunette's hands glowed red and she stepped over to Nicole sneakily.  
  
    She was about to choke Nicole to death and slaughter her until she heard Nicole softly talking,"Did you like spending time with uncle Tony last night? I think that he's also falling for you. I mean who wouldn't, you're so precious..." Wanda lowered her hands and her eyes switched to sadness. **He**  was the reason that they made her wait so long, was Hydra going to take her child? Nicole turned her head and gasped while holding James against her body protectively,"Wanda?!"   
  
    "Nicole, I. I didn't know that you had a son..." Wanda trailed off and started to walk backwards.  
  
    "What are you doing here? We've been looking for you for months," Nicole said as she continued to cradle James against her body. Wanda just touched her head making her and the child pass out, but not dead. She needed to get away from everything, the Avengers, Hydra,  **everything**.   
  
    Steve returned to his bedroom to find Nicole and his sleeping. He immediately freaked out because Nicole barely let James into the bed for safety precautions. He checked both of their pulses and they both woke up. Nicole sat up and set James on her lap.  
  
 **"Wanda..."**


	17. Daddy Rogers

** Two Months Later **

 

    "Steve, hurry the hell up. James is literally trying to roll into a ball, and it's adorable!" Nicole shouted as Steve bolted into the room handing Nicole her phone. Nicole took a picture of James and squealed again.

    "Guys, I know that James is cute, but we need to go on a mission soon.Nicole you need to get ready," Natasha's voice echoed through the bedroom and both Steve and Nicole groaned. Nicole picked up James and cradled him against her chest. Steve and Nicole headed into the elevator to go to the main floor.

    "Do you really have to go on this mission? I honestly don't know how to handle James by myself," Steve pouted. Nicole just laughed softly, and the elevator doors opened. 

    "Come on, James loves you. You are his daddy after all," Nicole tickled her blond son under his arms making his lovable giggles echo throughout the room. "Just have him hang out with Melody, they're cousins after all."

    "I hate having these injuries. I know that they'll heal soon, but now soon enough for the mission. Even Buck is injured, so I guess it's going to just be baby and daddy hang out time," Steve said as he took James from Nicole's arms and tickled his stomach making him laugh again.

    "That's adorable. The mothers can go on the mission, but the fathers have to stay home," Nicole laughed as she hooked arms with (y/n). 

    "Bye! Seriously you guys would be so cute as stay-at-home dads," (y/n) shouted as she walked to the elevator. Both Bucky and Steve just rolled their eyes with their children cradled against their chests. 

    "Don't do anything stupid, or so help me, I am going to kick both of your asses," Nicole said as the doors to the elevator closed. 

    "So, how exactly are we supposed to do this?" Bucky asked as Melody kept gripping his shirt and drooling. Melody then patted Bucky's chest and pouted. "What do you need Melody? Do you want milk?" Bucky sighed and got Melody's bottle ready.

    "I swear that we aren't going to be able to handle these children until they get back," Steve complained as he plopped down onto the couch with James sitting on his lap.

    "We'll be fine. I mean we might be driven into insanity, but we will be completely fine..." Bucky said as he fed Melody the formula from her bottle. 

* * *

 **Later**  


  
    "Hey, what are you chewing on James? Oh my god! NO! That's your mommy's engagement ring! Stop it! She still needs that!" Steve shouted as he immediately gripped the diamond ring from his son's tiny hands. Steve handed the infant an Iron Man plushie and James just threw it across the bedroom,"It looks like we have something in common..."

    "Ma!" James shouted as he started to bawl. Steve picked up his son and started to rock him back & forth. James continued to whine and struggle in Steve's arms.

    "Do you want your mommy? She's not here right now, you are going to have to wait," Steve said calmly as James pounded his small fists onto Steve's gray shirt. Steve sighed and sat onto the white & navy sheets of his shared bed. He sat James onto his lap and played with James' small hands.

    "I miss mommy too but at least we're having fun with each other," Steve said as James stopped crying. The blond baby just curiously stared at Steve and then smiled. Steve couldn't help but smile as James wrapped both his hands around Steve's thumbs. James laughed and then gripped Steve's nose playfully.

    The door creaked open to reveal Nicole in her black catsuit; she smiled and Steve didn't even notice that Nicole was there until James quickly turned his head. James raised his arms towards Nicole and laughed again. "What have you two been doing?" Nicole asked as she walked over to the bed and picked up James. "Mommy missed you too baby Rogers." Nicole covered her son's face with lipsticked kisses and the baby continued to giggle out of joy. 

    "He was such a troublemaker. He threw up on my shirt three times after you left, threw his bottle across the room, and threw his plushies across the room. And now that you're home, he's acting all innocent, I don't think he likes me," Steve frowned. Nicole just giggled as James put his small hand on her cheek.

    "He loves you, but he doesn't like you as much as he likes me. You're not the mommy Steve," Nicole set James into his baby swing and pushed the swing once. She unzipped her black catsuit and let it fall to the floor. "So, did he do anything else besides make your life miserable? Did he try to roll into a ball like before I left."

    "No, just making me feel like he doesn't like me," Steve laughed as Nicole placed the baby swing next to her spot on the bed. She pushed the swing again and James kept laughing in amusement.

    Steve just smiled as he continued to lay down. Even though James made his day miserable, it was completely sweet to see Nicole and James spending time together. They really were the light of his life...

* * *

  
    "Melody! Mommy's home!" (y/n) yelled as she walked into her shared bedroom to find Bucky and Melody asleep on the bed."Oh." (Y/N) shrugged and changed into her casual clothing. She then carefully took a hold of her daughter and set her into her crib. Bucky rolled over and groaned at the loss of warmth from his child.

    "(Y/N)?" Bucky mumbled as he rolled onto his back and groggily opened his eyes. "Hey, babe. I'm back, and it seems like you and Melody had fun. You were both taking a nap," (y/n) smiled.

    "Yes, we had a lot of fun. We went to the park and we got her some new stuffed animals. I feel bad for Steve, James didn't even give him a break. He threw up three times onto Steve's shirt," Bucky chuckled as he sat up and yawned with outstretched arms

    "Oh my. I think that James only likes Nicole though. I hope that James doesn't make Steve miserable later through his life. Mentioning those three, I think that I'm going to go see them," (y/n) kissed Bucky's cheek and went to Steve and Nicole's floor.

    "Excuse me! Rogers family! I'm here!" (y/n) raised her arms as she entered into the room. Nicole turned away from pushing James' swing and smiled towards her sister.

    "I mean I am not a Rogers yet. Another week before I officially become one," Nicole giggled.

    "So, I am guessing that the wedding colors are red, white, and blue?" (y/n) said jokingly.

    "Yes, it is red, white, and blue. I told Steve hell motherfucking no, but he wouldn't listen," Nicole glared at her fiance and Steve just smirked. 

    "So much irony..." (y/n) rolled her eyes as she walked over to Nicole's side of the bed and kissed James' cheek.

    "I got this cute little suit for James too. Oh, and Melody is going to look so cute as a flower girl too, even though she can't really walk or throw the flowers," Nicole said as she pushed the swing again.

    "Yes, that blue dress is so pretty. And, Melody is getting so big too," (y/n) gave James an Eskimo kiss and the blond infant responded with a giggle. 

    "How was the mission?" Steve asked as he ran a hand through his hair. 

    "It was fine, but I got a little gash on my side. I think it's going to heal fast though," Nicole said as she rubbed her side that was wrapped in bandages. 

    "And, we blew up a building too! It was awesome!" (y/n) said,"Oh, and you guys are too cute."

    "Don't say it (y/n), I swear to Jesus," Nicole groaned. 

    "I am going to say it, and you better not ignore me."

    "Don't you dare."

    "Stole dreams realized." 

     "(Y/N), no," Nicole sighed as she rolled her eyes.

        (Y/N) picked up James and set him on her hip,"Well, I can't wait for you two to tie the knot. Mr. and Mrs. Rogers is coming in NYC next week!"

        "Wait. Steve, where is my engagement ring? I took it off so I wouldn't lose it while I was on that mission." Nicole said as she searched around for the diamond ring.

        "Well, James had found it and he was chewing on it. It's on your nightstand, but it has slobber on it..." Steve said as Nicole sighed.

        "James you are a cutie pie, but you're even making mommy stressed out," Nicole said as she dried off her ring.

        James just giggled and clutched onto (y/n)'s shirt. The (h/c) just chuckled and snuggled the blond baby against her side," I hope he grows out his troublemaker faze before he becomes a kid. If not, good luck you too." 


	18. Blushing Bride

** One Week Later **

 

    Nicole was woken up by her phone vibrating on her nightstand. She was staying in a small house the day before her wedding. The wedding was to take place in Long Beach, New York and the honeymoon would be in Santorini, Greece. Everything would be paid for by Tony, and baby James would have to stay at Avengers tower during the duration of the honeymoon. 

    The brunette picked up and unlocked her phone. She squinted her eyes and quickly turned down the brightness. It was Steve calling, and Nicole gladly answered,"Hey, babe? What's up?"

    "I miss you. I miss you a lot. Why do we have to separated before the wedding? And, I miss James, how is he doing?" Steve asked over the phone. 

    "We have to be separated before the wedding because it's tradition. I thought that you would accept that considering that you're a classic forties man, and James is just sleeping," Nicole quietly chuckled as she glanced at her child.

    "I just want to see you, please..." Steve trailed off and sadness was very clear in his tone.

    "You better not be pouting over there. I am going to see you in the morning anyways. You're over here waking me up at two in the morning; I have to look good for our wedding, you know," Nicole chuckled again.

    "Can't I just cuddle with you for a little bit, and then I'll leave before everyone else wakes up," Steve suggestively said.

    "Steven Grant Rogers, you better stay at that other house. We can cuddle tonight, but not right now. Just go to sleep please," Nicole sighed and peeked at James again to make sure that he was asleep.

    "Fine, but I just wanted to remind you that I miss both you and James. I love you. I love you a lot," Steve said lovingly making Nicole smiled.

    "I love you too, and I can't wait to be Mrs. Rogers. Goodnight sweetie."

    "Goodnight doll face."

    Nicole hung up the phone and set it down on her nightstand. She sighed because she couldn't believe that she'd actually be marrying Captain America after all this time.

 

  
**...**

    Nicole woke up to (y/n) shaking her. The brunette groaned and flipped off her sister. (Y/N) just chuckled and just decided to rip the sheets from Nicole's sleeping form. Nicole flipped off her sister again and sat up. "Seriously, (y/n). You're so annoying sometimes." Nicole stretched and yawned. Her body feeling less tense and comfortable.

    "I had to wake you up because someone is going to be Mrs. Rogers soon. And, I need to help that someone get ready for the best day in their life," (y/n) said with a grin.

    "Excuse me, Mrs. Barnes. The best day of my life is when James was born. He is my sun, moon, and Earth," Nicole said as she got up to check on James. He was in already sitting up in his crib smiling. Nicole picked up her infant and gave him a series of kisses. "Mommy is finally getting married today. Are you excited?" James just squealed and gripped tighter onto her nightgown. 

    "I guess he is excited. Now let's have breakfast, and then we can get you into that dress. I am seriously jealous of you. How'd you get your body back so quick? Mine still needs some work..." (y/n) said as both Nicole and her exited the room.

    "The bootleg super-soldier serum. It helps me in some ways positively, but I still need glasses to read certain things," Nicole continued to hold James against her body as he still held a tight grip onto her clothing. "Does Melody give you this much trouble because it seems like James only likes being around me..."

    "Melody is surprisingly well behaved a majority of the time, but I don't think they have the mental capacity to handle being away from their mothers," (y/n) said as she sat down at the small table along with the rest of the important females.

    "Well, look who it is. The soon to be Mrs. Rogers. Are you nervous?" Natasha said as she ran a hand through her red hair.

    "I am very nervous, but in the end I'll be married to the man that I love," Nicole smiled and put James in his high chair next to his cousin. 

    "Don't tell me that you're putting little James in a suit," Helen chuckled. Nicole nodded,"He is wearing one actually. He has a little white dress shirt with a brown vest, tie, and pants. I practically begged Steve to get it for him."

    "I think that he'll look so adorable, and what is Melody wearing?" Natasha asked. 

    "A frilly blue dress because Steve being the exciting person he is, decided for the wedding colors to be red, white, blue. I said no, but he insisted, and I finally gave in," Nicole groaned.

    "It's true love I tell you!" (y/n) laughed,"Stole dreams realized."

    "(Y/N), I swear to god if you use Stole one more fucking time."

    "Stole. Dreams. Realized. Stole is the ultimate ship,and it will never fade into the darkness!"

  
 **...**

    Nicole tightly the bouquet of red peonies as her wedding party walked down the isle. She paced back and forth. She moved a strand of brown hair away from her face, and her father finally stopped her,"Nicole, everything's going to be alright."

    "I know... I know. I am just extremely nervous. I've been so excited for this day ever since he proposed, but now that the day is here, I don't know how to comprehend it," Nicole bit her lip and the bridal theme came on. She started hyperventilate and Nick gripped her hand in reassurance. 

    "It's going to be alright sweetie. I am so happy with, and believe me when I say that you look breathtakingly beautiful," Nicole hooked her arm with her father's and they both started to walk down the isle. The guests were all standing up and Steve made eye contact with his bride. Nicole already started to tear up seeing James in a little wagon next to Steve.

    Nicole and Nick finally made it to alter. Nick lifted the veil from Nicole's face and affectionately kissed her cheek. Steve intertwined his hands with Nicole's and they both smiled at each other. The priest started say the vows, Steve and Nicole couldn't stop staring at each other. It was like no one was there except those two.

    Both Nicole and Steve said their vows. The couple finally kissed and everyone clapped. Steve's hand remained on Nicole's cheek and he whispered,"I love you." He placed a small peck on her nose and Nicole responded with a small giggle. They both stopped embracing each other and both took a hold of the small wagon that James was sitting in.

    They walked out of the church with smiles. Nicole lifted up James from the wagon and planted a lipsticked kiss on his small cheek. James giggled as Nicole and Steve got into the limo to their reception.

    "So, what's the plan once we get to the reception hall?" Steve asked as he buckled James into his car seat.

    "Well, we have to have my father take care of James because I feel like he's not going to give us time to enjoy the wedding," Nicole sighed,"I feel so weird getting married after having a baby. It's so nontraditional..."

    "It's totally fine doll face. I am just happy that I get to spend some time with my wife and child. This is all I wanted after coming out of the ice. I wasn't sure that I would find love, but I did today," Steve gently kissed Nicole's hand and Nicole smiled. 

* * *

 **The Next Day**

  


    "Are you sure that you'll be able to handle James while we're gone?" Nicole asked Bucky as she gave her son one last kiss before she handed him over to her sister.

    "I am one hundred percent sure that he'll be handled correctly. I can handle two children for a whole week," Bucky said confidently.

    "Yes, James will have so much fun playing with his cousin. Won't you James?" (y/n) said as she gave the blond infant an Eskimo kiss. James responded with an amused giggle and spit a little.

    "Good luck guys. James has been spitting up everywhere a lot lately, so don't be surprised if he vomits or pisses on any of you guys," Nicole chuckled as she took a hold of Steve's hand. 

  
    "Oh yes. The joy of raising children," Bucky jokingly said as he continued to cradle Melody in his arms.

    "Well, we have to go before we miss our flight. Goodbye guys," Steve said as he started walk away with Nicole.

    "Goodbye you two lovebirds! Stole dreams realized!" (y/n) shouted as the couple walked off. Nicole looked back at her sister with a glare fore using 'Stole' and the (h/c) just reacted by sticking out her tongue.

    (Y/N) and Bucky walked out of the airport to their car and made sure to buckle in the two babies safely. The (h/c) sighed as Bucky started to drive the car back onto the main streets.

    "Do you think that those two will be safe, Buck?" (y/n) asked and Bucky just smiled at her,"They will be fine. Hydra hasn't messed with us for a while, although Nicole did have a run in with Wanda a few months ago. But, as far as I know, we can't find Wanda..."

    "Nicole never fully explained to me what happened with her and Wanda. Did she tell you?" (y/n) asked curiously as the young children squealed in the back of the car.

    "Well, she didn't directly tell me, but I heard what had happened. Nicole was cooing James back to sleep and then James starting crying again. Nicole turned head to see Wanda, and Wanda was surprised to find out that Nicole had a child. Then, Wanda did something, knocking both Nicole and James unconscious until Steve came home from his mission later on."

    "I am guessing that Wanda was going to kill Nicole for Pietro's death... We need to find her, and we need to find out if anyone would possibly hurt James or Melody..."

    "No one is going to hurt my daughter or nephew under my watch. I'd like to see someone try and do so. They'll have another thing coming to them," Bucky said as he drove towards the Avengers tower.

    "I just hope that everything will go smoothly. Nicole has been through too much these past two years, and she just needs a break..."


	19. While the Cat's Away the Mice Will Play

      (Y/N) woke up to Melody and James bawling. Bucky wasn't even aware that the two children were crying because he was still sleeping. The (h/c) sighed and got up from her bed, she headed over to the two cribs, picking up James first. "Seriously you two? Why do you both have to cry?" (Y/N) rocked James back and forth as Melody continued to cry loudly. Bucky finally woke up and ran a hand through his messy locks.  
  
        "What's happening?" Bucky mumbled as he wiped his mouth.  
  
        "Oh, I don't know! The babies are just screeching and I can totally handle two of them at once," (y/n) glared at Bucky and he quickly message. He stood up and went over and picked up his daughter from her crib. He cradled her against his chest and calmed her down with soft whispers. Soon enough, both James and Melody were quiet, and Bucky & (y/n) sighed in relief.  
  
        "Sometimes I wish that Nicole and Steve could of left James with someone else, but I was the one who said that I wanted to spend more time with this little guy," (y/n) placed a soft kiss on James' cheek, making him respond with a small laugh.  
  
        "Well, we have one more day with these two before Nicole and Steve come back from their honeymoon. Hopefully they don't come home with the surprise of another baby Rogers," Bucky chuckled as he continued to cradle his 4-month old child.  
  
        "Hopefully not, because I don't think the team will be able to handle three babies crawling around the tower. Clint literally left once because he would rather deal with his kids since they're older," (y/n) grinned. It was quite true; Clint literally picked up and left for a whole weekend because he couldn't handle being around two newborn babies.  
  
        "I guess that it's time to spend our day with these two before the Rogers couple comes home," Bucky carried Melody in his metal arm as he searched the drawers for outfits, both for his daughter and nephew.  
  
        "Nope Bucky. I am dressing the children, you can barely dress decently yourself, and I'm not having you mess up the baby children's bomb ass outfits," (y/n) softly shoved Bucky away from the 'baby clothes' drawer. She finally found a small polka dotted dress & onesie for Melody, and blue onesie and little pants for James.  
  


* * *

  
  
        "There you go, they're both dressed, we're dressed, and the baby bags are prepared for any baby emergency," the (h/c) said as she picked up her car keys and purse. Both her and Bucky went to the elevator with the two kids. James shook around in (y/n)'s arms and she just smiled down at him,"What's wrong James? Do you miss your mommy?" James just made a little while and (y/n) smiled again. James always reminded her of both Steve and Nicole, which was obvious considering that he was there son. His blond hair and some of his personality reminded her of Steve and his shiny eyes, long lashes, and the other half of his personality reminded her of Nicole. He was the spitting image of both of them, and it just made her smile, the same with Melody.  
  
        The couple finally reached the parking garage, and (y/n) went over to her car. She handed Bucky both of the children so she could put the car seats in the back of the car. Both James and Melody gripped onto Bucky's face, making him flinch and move his face around to avoid the tiny hands.   
  
        "Can you please hurry up babe? It's like they're trying to attack me or something. They both won't let go of my face," Bucky cautiously said. James slapped Bucky's chin and laughed," Ow. What the hell? You're only three months and that hurt, you little demon spawn."  
  
        "Hey! Don't go around calling James a demon spawn. He's a cutie pie, aren't you James?" (y/n) cooed to the blond infant. She picked James up from Bucky's arms and buckled him into his car seat. Next, she put Melody in her car seat and put the baby bags into the trunk of the vehicle.   
  
        "He slapped me! He is so mean to me, I think he's jealous because we have the same way," Bucky fake pouted as (y/n) drove out of the garage.  
  
        "Come on, I think that he's just claiming that name as his. Have you noticed how long it's been since I've called you James? I guess that mini James is just confirming that there can only be one James in this tower," (y/n) grinned.  
  
        "Little guy, I'm much older than you, and you need to chill out. I am the first James, and it'll stay that way. Just keep your grimy paws off of my face," Bucky fake teased the infant as he turned around. James just laughed and threw his small 'Winter Soldier' plushie at Bucky's face.  
  
        "Yes, you are much older than him. By like ninety plus years, grandpa, and I already said to give James a break. He might be a pain now, but as he gets older, he'll become better to tolerate. Well, until he hits puberty," (y/n) chuckled,"And, did he seriously throw the plushie of you at your face?"  
  
        James laughed again and Melody joined in. The car reach a stoplight and it was now the (h/c) mother's turn to peak at the two mischievous infants. Melody then threw the 'Crimson Bride' plushie at (y/n)'s face, and (y/n) pouted,"Hey! You can't throw a little me at me!" Melody and James just responded with gurgles and giggles. "Okay, never mind. They are both evil cutie pies." (Y/N) softly tapped James' nose and he gripped her finger in his small hand. James then put (y/n)'s hand in his mouth and bit down. It didn't hurt that much because he didn't have teeth quite yet, but it was enough to have the (h/c) pull her hand back.  
  
        "More proof! He is a real life demon spawn!" Bucky said. The light turned green and (y/n) started to drive again. The two infant cousins were cute, but they sure were naughty for their young age.  
  


* * *

  
  
        Bucky, (y/n), Melody, and James spent the whole day around the city. They went out for lunch, hung out at the park, and even went to the zoo. Now the four 'adventurers' were in the main floor kitchen and (y/n) making spaghetti for dinner. Some team members were on missions and others were just taking short vacations, so only a few Avengers remained in the tower: Bucky, (y/n), Tony, Bruce, Sam, and Peter.   
  
        Tony was drinking coffee and trying to figure out how to configure one of his machines at the kitchen island, Bruce was reading a newspaper, and Sam & Peter were watching various action movies on the large, flat screen television. And of course, Melody was taking a nap in her highchair and James was playing with his toys in his highchair.  
  
        "Today was a lot of fun even though both of those babies are pure evil," (y/n) chuckled as Bucky handed her a can of tomato sauce.  
  
        "I agree, and I got some cute pictures of them too. We could put it in the family album," Bucky said as he kissed his wife on the cheek.   
  
        "Can I see the pictures?" Tony asked out of the blue, making everyone turn their heads towards him in confusion; no one expected Tony to actually be the person in the tower that was the most excited to be around the two babies. Bucky just shrugged and unlocked his phone, opening the gallery. He handed the phone to Tony, and Tony scrolled through the pictures with a warm smile.  
  
        "It looks like the mighty Iron Man has a soft spot for MeMe and Jim," (y/n) playfully spoke in a baby voice and Tony just glared at her, then continued look at the photos of the two children.  
  
        James then started to flail in his chair and raise his arms in the air. "What's wrong honey?" (y/n) asked as she turned around and walked towards the infant. James just whined and kept raising his arms in the air,"Ma!' he shouted as he now kicked his feet. "Are you asking for your mom? Sweetie she's not here right now. She will not be home until tomorrow," (y/n) picked up James from his highchair and cradled him against her chest.  
  
        "We're home!" Nicole surprisingly walked into the main living room along with Steve. James whined and flailed in (y/n)'s arms. He didn't calm down until he found his way in his mother's arms,"Hey Jim. Did you miss mommy?" Nicole pecked her the blond baby on his small lips. James squealed and smiled at his mother.   
  
        "You guys are back early? What happened?" (y/n) said as she leaned on the counter top.  
  
        "We just had a feeling that we needed to come home early, and Nicole can't handle being away from James. She constantly look in her phone for pictures of him," Steve chuckled. Nicole handled him their son and Steve continuously kissed both of James' cheeks.   
  
        "Good, because I don't think that we could handle both Melody and James at the same time. I can barely handle Melody," Bucky grinned.  
  
        "So, did anything steamy happen during that vacation?" Sam suddenly asked while pausing the movie and winking at Steve.  
  
        "Sam, stop trying to get into grown people's business. You're just nosy because you haven't got any in like a decade," (y/n) teased making everyone break out laughing because Sam immediately pouted.   
  
        "Alright, stop being mean to Sam. He'll find someone, but for now, he's uncle Sam," Nicole smiled as she took James from Steve's arms and gave him a small Eskimo kiss.  
  
        "Aw, it looks like the adorable Rogers family is reunited! Stole dreams realized! I called it that you two were going to have a kid, and here he is!" (y/n) shouted as she stirred the pasta in the large pot.  
  
        "If you say 'Stole' one more time, I am literally going to pour that whole pot of pasta on your head, and I am not going to feel bad," Nicole glared at her sister playfully.  
  
        "Oh, the familial love," Tony chuckled as he took a sip of coffee.  
  
        "Stole dreams realized!"

        "(Y/N)! I swear to god!"  
  



	20. Reunited Again

**Months Ago**

  
        "Um, Madame? Where do you want us to put her body?" a Hydra agent said as he carried the practically rotting body of Nicole. She still looked beautiful in death, but Hydra had other plans for her.  
  
        "Just put her in the pool of water over there. I don't fuck with magic and necromancy, but I really need 193 to be alive again. She was our only female subject to grow up with the modified serum. She is an important asset to us, and with her back, imagine how we could tear apart the Avengers," the dark-haired female said with crossed arms and a glare.   
  
        The agents sighed as they carried Nicole's cold body to the pool of water. They gently set her down; her body sinking into the water and her brown hair sprawling everywhere. A hooded figure came towards the pool of water and rose their hand. The water started to bubble as the person chanted unknown words. Nicole then rose out of the water gasping and she then started to break down crying.   
  
        "Where's Steve?" Nicole shakily asked as she looked around the room still sobbing. Madame squished Nicole's face with her hand and evilly smiled,"Do you remember who this 'Steve' is?"  
  
        "Yes, he's my boyfriend, and I miss him. Where is he?" Nicole asked as she slapped away Madame's hands. She stopped crying and she immediately glared at the other dark-haired woman. "I swear if you did anything to hurt him!"  
  
        "No, sweetie. We aren't going to do anything to hurt him, you're going to do that all by yourself. You're going to tear him and the rest of the Avengers from the inside out," Madame tapped Nicole's nose and Nicole stood up.   
  
        "If you think that I'm am working for you, them you must be smoking some very good shit. They are my family and I wouldn't do anything to hurt them," Nicole went to choke Madame, but then Madame slapped her across the face.  
  
        "Alright, 193. I tried to be nice and convincing with you, but now I've lost my temper. We're going to have to do this the hard way, you're as difficult to deal with as the Asset. But since he's gone, you'll have to do. Boys, mind wipe her," Madame said as the various guards lifted Nicole away.   
  
        "I am not going anywhere you idiots! You don't own me! They'll find me! I am getting out of here!" Nicole screamed and flailed in the arms of the guards, but soon enough they injected a needle into her neck. Nicole gasped for air before passing out. The guards let her hit the floor as the 'Solution' changed her appearance. She then opened her eyes, they were no longer a honey brown, but a grayish silver. Her hair wasn't brown, but a dark black. Her skin was lighter, her cheekbones were more defined, and her lips were plump & naturally red.   
  
        Madame grinned again and finally spoke as 'Nicole' stood up," Karina, are you alright?" Karina nodded and observed her surrounding curiously.  
  
        "Where are we?" Karina asked as she walked towards Madame.   
  
        "It doesn't matter where we are, I just need to take you back home. Are you alright with that?" Madame asked and Karina just responded with a curt nod,"And, do you remember Steve?"  
  
        "I don't remember Steve. I don't even know who that is?" Karina furrowed her brows and Madame just grinned more widely.  
  
        "It's alright, he won't be important at the moment, but trust me, you're going to have a lot of fun with him. And, in the end, he'll be dead, and you can live happily ever after," Madame played with Karina's black locks and Karina just replied with her same curt nod.  
  
        "Do you remember a (y/n) or a Nick?" Madame asked and Karina just shook her head,"Great! Now let's get you more prepared for our plans." Madame put her arm around Karina's shoulder and they both walked out of the room in the long corridor. Karina looked around the dark hallway and sighed. Madame mentioned someone named Steve and how he was going to suffer, but Karina couldn't help but think that hurting this 'Steve' wouldn't be the best idea...  
  


* * *

 

**Present Day**

  
        "Does everyone understand our plan to get Wanda back?" Steve asked and every one of the Avengers nodded. There already was an urgent mission to a Hydra base, but it was even more important considering that Wanda was there as well.   
  
        "Why are we even saving Wanda? She was the one to betray us all when she left us for them," Peter said as he held his red mask in his hand.  
  
        "We are saving her because she's family, and we don't leave family behind. Well, unless you're my father, then you can leave him wherever he is," Nicole said with crossed arms. Every one just chuckled before it went silent again.   
  
        "Alright team, lets go," Steve spoke and everyone stood up and followed him.   
  
        "I hope that we get Wanda, and I hope that we can help her..." Nicole nervously sighed. Steve just side hugged her and planted a warm kiss to her forehead.  
  
        "We're going to find her and we will help her. She's part of our team, and nothing and no one will ever change that," Steve said as he took a hold of Nicole's hand. Nicole's earpiece then went off, and she answered.  
  
        "Um, Nicci, when are you coming home?" Julius asked on the other side of the line.  
  
        "Juli, are you serious? I won't be back in NYC for hours, you're just going to have to handle your niece and nephew on your own," Nicole chuckled to her older brother's worrying.  
  
        "I regret it now, but I guess it's too late. Good luck on your mission, but please be back soon. I can barely tolerate them, James keeps biting me and throwing things at me, and Melody threw up on me, twice."  
  
        "Well, it'll be alright, they'll warm up to you eventually. Anyways, I got to go before I miss any important details. Love you, and can you give James a kiss from mommy?"  
  
        "Fine, but I told you! You better be back before these two drive me completely insane," Julius hung up and Nicole sighed again nervously. She was determined to get Wanda back, but was still extremely scared of her, considering that the last time that she saw Wanda, Wanda tried to kill her and possibly James.  
  


**...**

  
        (Y/N) kicked down a door with Nicole following close behind,"This is where Wanda should be," (y/n) spoke as she quietly walked down the hall.   
  
        Nicole heard a shuffling and sharply turned around pointing her pistol at the noise. There was nothing and no one there, so she looked in the direction for a few minutes before she continued following her sister. They finally reached a blood red door and (y/n) knocked on it. It didn't budge until it slowly opened by itself. On a messy bed sat Wanda with her hand outstretched, opening the door.   
  
        "I could feel both of your familiar presences from the plane. You're auras are probably the only ones that I can immediately recognize," Wanda said in her accented voice.  
  
        "Are you going to leave with us?" Nicole asked with a gulp. Wanda turned her head and just stared at the brunette until she finally spoke again.  
  
        "I guess so. I don't belong here and I don't even know why I agreed to come here. I was just so petty and looking for revenge. I never realized that I was betraying the only people that cared about me. I want to leave really bad, I can't be around these monsters anymore," Wanda stood up and walked towards the two girls.  
  
        "Are you tricking us or something? It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I don't want you to be in our lives again, and then you betray us again," (y/n) said cautiously as she still held up her pistol in Wanda's direction.  
  
        "(Y/N), put the damn gun down, now. Wanda isn't going to hurt us, she already explained herself," Nicole forced her sister's arm down and (y/n) angrily sighed.  
  
        "Fine, but I'm just letting you know that I am not going to just trust Wanda with a snap of a finger. She's going to have to regain our trust before I completely let her in my life again. Let's go," the (h/c) turned around and started to walk down the hall.    
  
        The trio came in contact with several Hydra agents, but the three of them fought all of them off one by one. They finally reached the jet as the rest of the Avengers piled in. Steve smiled and embraced Wanda,"We're glad to have you back, and we're going to help you."  
  
        Everyone was happy to have Wanda back, and everyone even agreed to pitch in with her recovery over her brother's death and her time at Hydra. Nicole then rubbed her head because it was tingling with slight pain. She then heard Wanda whisper in her head, "What's your worst fear?" The brunette's vision then went blurry...


	21. And They Lived Happily Ever After?

 "What's your worst fear?" Wanda's voice ringed in Nicole's ears as her vision went white. Nicole then 'opened' her eyes to find herself alone in room. It had no doors or windows and Nicole wore her uniform of when she was under mind control for Hydra.  
  
        "Wanda, you need to motherfucking stop. I didn't kill your brother, it was me, but I didn't have control over my actions. Please stop and don't hurt me like this," Nicole said with a frown.  
  
        "You know what you did! Pietro was my other half and without him I don't know who to be anymore!" Wanda's voice screeched in Nicole's head making Nicole sink down to her knees and cover her ears. "Now, I am going to make you see you losing your other half, with your own hands..."  
  
        Nicole was then lifted up from her own knees like she was Wanda's puppet. James appeared sitting on the ground playing with 'Captain America' and 'White Widow' plushies,"Wanda, please don't make me see this. You know how much I care about my own child.He's my everything..."   
  
        "And, so was Pietro to me. Imagine if one day you snapped like Bucky does occasionally. Imagine if you laid hands on Steve, what if you hurt your own husband? What if you hurt (y/n) or her precious Melody? What if you hurt James the same way that you riddled my brother with bullets?!" Wanda lifted Nicole's hand up and in it was a pistol. Warm tears streamed down Nicole's face and no matter how hard she tried to pull away, the barrel of the gun still raised until it was aimed at little baby James.  
  
        "Wanda. Stop it! Don't make me see this! Do you not know how important he is to me?" Nicole used her other hand to lower her raised arm, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
        "Well, that's unfortunate..." Wanda forced Nicole to pull the trigger and shoot her son multiple times. James adorable coos & whines stopped and his small body plopped onto the ground. Wanda let go of Nicole's arm and Nicole completely broke down into tears.  
  
        "Stop this Wanda. Why'd you make me see that? Pietro might of been your blood, but James is my child. I carried him and brought him into this world..." Nicole cried in her hands, but Wanda wasn't done with Nicole's worst fear. Wanda 'lifted' Nicole up again, the pistol still in her hand, and made Steve appear.   
  
        He started to bawl over his son's deceased body and looked up at Nicole. Wanda made her pull the trigger on Steve too, bullet holes went up & down the soldiers body. Then Steve's body fell right next to his son's, blood pooled around the two bodies. Nicole screamed out of pain and Wanda finally snapped her out of her trance.  
  
        When Nicole opened her eyes, the jet was on the roof of the Avengers tower and everyone was staring at Nicole. Nicole broke down into tears and covered her mouth. Steve immediately embraced her and whispered pleasant words into her hair, finally making her calm down quickly.   
  
        "What's the matter doll face? You know that I hate seeing you cry," Steve spoke as his eyebrows furrowed in worry, he set his large hand on Nicole's cheek and wiped away her tears with his thumb.  
  
        "Wanda made me see myself killing both you and James," Nicole said between sniffles. Steve turned his head towards Wanda with a glare. If only looks could kill.   
  
        "Ms. Maximoff, that isn't okay to make Nicole see something like that. You should be damn lucky that she agreed to go save you. If you were going to treat her like that we should have left you at the goddamn base," Steve angrily said to Wanda. Wanda snarled and finally replied, everyone in the jet just awkwardly watched the scene unfold.  
  
        "She deserved it, she was the one that killed my brother..." Wanda trailed off and her tone was just pure bitterness.  
  
        "Of course! I totally deserved to see my son and husband die at my own hands because I was under control of Hydra and killed your brother! I am tired of your crap Wanda! You've always been a temperamental bitch regardless if Pietro was alive or not!" Nicole angrily stood up and she walked up to Wanda. Wanda angrily stood up as well,"What are you going to do?"   
  
        Nicole brought her hands tightly around Wanda's neck, and lets say that Wanda wasn't exactly expecting Nicole to do something. Nicole tightened her grip as she pushed Wanda onto the ground. Bucky sat up and attempted to pry Nicole off of the 'witch'. He finally succeeded but with an 'accidental' slap from Nicole.   
  
        "Well, I didn't expect that to happen," Clint awkwardly said as he turned around from his pilot's chair.  
  


* * *

  
  
        "So, you're telling me that Agent Maximoff made Agent Ch-Rogers imagine her killing her own son and spouse?" Nick asked as he walked around the table and everyone of the team members just nodded their heads in agreement, except Nicole and Wanda who were staring each other down.  
  
        "And, you're also telling me that Agent Rogers choke Agent Maximoff?" everyone just silently nodded again,"Did anything else violent happen these two? Physical or verbal?"  
  
        "Nothing else happen between the two woman, well unless you count them death staring each other, then yes, they're still 'fighting'," Natasha finally spoke up. Nick shook his head and sighed.  
  
        "Agent Maximoff you're in rehab because of your extended time spent at the Hydra facility. I suppose for a few months or more, depending on the severity of your actions during the rehabilitation. And, Agent Rogers you'll be taking another vacation. You can stay in New York or wherever, I just need to take a break so that you can recover mentally and so you don't have anymore silent outbreaks. Agent Maximoff, you will need to pack your things tonight, you're leaving tomorrow. Meeting dismissed," Nick left the room and everyone got up from around the table.  
  
        "Great another vacation. It's what I really needed," Nicole bitterly said as she stormed out the meeting room. Steve gripped her arm and sympathetically looked her.  
  
        "Doll face, you both just need a break for now. And, now you have way more time to spend with James. I think that he'd enjoy that; he pretty much likes you more than he likes me," Steve chuckled. Steve's laughs made Nicole crack a small smile,"And, that is what I am hoping for. That beautiful smile." Steve pecked Nicole's lips and the couple left the room with smiles on each of their faces.

* * *

  
**One Month Later**   


  
        The birds chirped and the breeze lightly blew the fresh blades of bright green summer grass. The squeals and amused laughs of a baby could be heard, then a deep voice followed, cooing to the babies sounds of amusement. A feminine voice then followed the deep voice and the female picked up the infant.  
  
        "James, why did you bite your father's finger?" Nicole asked with a chuckle as James just responded with a laugh.  
  
        "He also slapped me. It didn't hurt, but it hurt me," Steve fake pouted and Nicole slapped the back of his head.  
  
        "James is a sweetie pie and you know that he wouldn't hurt a soul. Now stop pouting and get some dinner," Nicole carried James into their house and Steve followed behind. Steve took a grip at Nicole's bottom and she turned her head and glared at him.  
  
        "Steven. Grant. Rogers. Don't do that, we have guests over, and we already have one child," Nicole winked and walked into the house. On the living room couch was Bucky and (y/n) sleeping on his chest. Melody was in her baby bouncer and she was also sleeping.  
  
        Nicole tickled (y/n) until she woke up, and Nicole quickly grabbed her phone from her apron & snapped a photo,"You shouldn't have been sleeping. Dinner's ready." Nicole walked into the large dining room and set James in his high chair. Nicole then felt another squeeze to her bottom," Steven!" Steve's chuckles could be heard before strong arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
        "I have to serve dinner and seriously stop trying to seduce me! We have guests over and we're already in front of our son. No more babies," Nicole said as she pulled Steve's arms off her.  
  
        "What do you mean no more kids?" Steve pouted and crossed his arms. Bucky, (y/n), and Melody walked into the kitchen and took their respected seats.  
  
        "When I say no more babies, I say no more babies for now," Nicole winked at Steve making him flush red like a tomato.  
  
        "Damn! Get some Captain America!" (y/n) shouted. Nicole plated everyone's food and finally sat next to Steve.   
  
        "This spaghetti is good as fuck!" (y/n) shouted while she put a forkful of spaghetti in her mouth.  
  
        "Uh, thank you. Steve and I made it, but Steve burnt the bread pudding a little," Nicole chuckled,"He unfortunately completely burned on of the apple pies because he wouldn't leave me alone." Nicole playfully glared at Steve.  
  
        "Really Steve. Your guys' apple pies are the best and you just had to burn one!" (y/n) whined as she bit into a meatball.  
  
        "Maybe you two just need to you know. Fondue," Bucky chuckled and (y/n) smacked his arm,"Bucky, no!"  
  
        "Can we just eat dinner? You two guys are messing around too much," Nicole glared at Bucky then at Steve. Everyone silently ate their dinner and Nicole washed all of the plates. They all went out on the porch to watch the sunset. Bucky and (y/n) sat on the swinging chair with Melody in Bucky's lap and Steve and Nicole sat in their couch with James cradled against Nicole's chest.  
  
        "We got what we've always wanted," (y/n) softly said with a satisfied sigh.  
  
        "And, it's all because I got shot by Natasha," Nicole nonchalantly said and everyone burst into laughter.  
  
        And they all lived happily ever after, or so you thought. :)   ❤ 


End file.
